


Silenciosos y quietos fuimos

by LikeArrowsInTheHand



Category: Dead Like Me, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Complete, Do not post elsewhere without permission, Erotica, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter References, Harry Potter/Dead Like Me, Harry Potter/Twilight/Dead Like Me, I Made Myself Cry, Inspired by Poetry, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multiple Crossovers, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Epilogue Compliant, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Secrets, Smut, Spanish Translation, Translation, Translation Available, Wandless Magic, harry potter/twilight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeArrowsInTheHand/pseuds/LikeArrowsInTheHand
Summary: Después de la guerra, Harry encuentra un nuevo propósito y luego se muda a América, donde encuentra el amor. (Traducción de 'For silent and still were we' pero hice cambios ya que no es palabra por palabra). HP/Twilight (Crepúsculo)/Dead Like Me ¡intercambio triple! Ignoro el epílogo de HP, ignoro la majoria de Twilight y hago cambios a personajes de Dead Like Me, relación de D/S se menciona, personajes originales, historia es super-gay, hombre con hombre. Explícito debido al lenguaje y contenido adulto. Escenas con clasificación R en el capítulo 6.





	1. Agotado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vmkc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmkc/gifts).
  * A translation of [For Silent And Still Were We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441027) by [LikeArrowsInTheHand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeArrowsInTheHand/pseuds/LikeArrowsInTheHand). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El título de la historia es inspirada por el poema "The Unknown God" de George William Russell. La traducción del poema que procede es mía, así que no me manden comentarios diciendo que no es igual, ya que es mi interpretación. Aprendan inglés si no le gusta mi versión y lean el original.
> 
> El Dios Desconocido
> 
> por George William Russell
> 
> Más allá el oscuro crepúsculo revoloteaba
> 
> Alas-polillas de vapor y llama:
> 
> Las luces bailaban sobre las montañas,
> 
> Vinieron estrella tras estrellas.
> 
> Las luces se volvieron más espesas desatendidas,
> 
> Ya que silenciosos y quietos fuimos;
> 
> Nuestros corazones estaban borrachos con una belleza
> 
> que nuestros ojos nunca podrían ver.

**CAPÍTULO 1: Agotado**

_julio de 1998_

"¿Ambos?"

"¿Si, por qué no?"

Harry acababa de pedirle a Andrómeda que se mudara con él al otro lado del mundo. Lejos de Inglaterra. Lejos de los recuerdos inquietantes de amigos y familiares muertos.

"Esta es una decisión grandísima. No sé qué decirte."

"¿Puedes prometerme pensarlo? ¿Realmente pensarlo? ¿Por favor, Andy?"

"Por supuesto Harry. ¿Pero qué harás si te digo que no? ¿Te los llevarás?"

"No," se apresuró a decir, "nunca te haría eso. Teddy y Mara también son tu familia. Si te quedas tu, igual todos."

"Gracias. Eres un buen hombre. Lo pensaré."

Harry asintió y dirigió su atención a los bebés dormidos en sus brazos. Pobres huérfanos, justo como él.

Habían pasado seis semanas desde la Batalla de Hogwarts. Tantos estaban muertos. Tantos más vivos, pero deshechos. Él estaba entremedio.

Aunque nunca perdió la esperanza, ya que había estado luchando durante tantos años, no estaba siempre seguro si sobreviviría. No contra Voldemort. Harry quería vencerlo, por supuesto, pero también pensó que era de alguna manera irrespetuoso con sus padres si creía, realmente creía, que podía tener éxito cuando ellos no lo lograron. Tenían más conocimiento y experiencia que él. ¿Quién se pensaba él en pensar que podía hacerlo? Al mismo tiempo, les fallaría a su memoria si no le daba su todo en intentarlo.

Luego vino la maldita profecía. Significaba que él podría, tal vez, posiblemente, tener éxito. Dumbledore le dijo que el poder que tenía, que el Señor Oscuro no sabía, era el amor. Amor. Harry admiraba y respetaba a Dumbledore, pero el hombre estaba como una cabra. Loco de remate. Amor. Harry eventualmente descubrió cuál era el verdadero poder. Y no fue el amor.

Estado encerrado en su habitación el verano después de la muerte de Sirius le dejó con poco que hacer más que pensar. Pensó. También lloró hasta que no llegaron más lágrimas. Se enfureció y encontró un propósito. Descubrió. Y después, pensó un poco más. Luego, hace seis semanas, enfrentó a todo. Caminó hacia la muerte en paz, pero fue fugaz. Perdió un propósito, para ganar otro.

El amor nunca fue el poder. Cuántas madres, padres, hermanos, hermanas, extraños, dieron su vida por otra en vano. Harry no era lo suficientemente egoísta como para pensar que su madre lo amaba más que cualquier otra madre amaría a su hijo. Tampoco podía profanar el sacrificio de todos los que murieron luchando por lo correcto, defendiendo a los más débiles, muriendo porque no había otra opción. Tampoco tuvo otra opción. El amor no fue suficiente. El amor es parcial. El amor es particular. No, el amor no fue su arma.

Había, y todavía hay, algo más grande que el amor y Harry lo encontró. Lo encontró mientras maldecía a su destino, a sus parientes, a todo el Mundo Mágico durante ese deprimente y solitario verano. Lo experimentó mientras buscaba los horrocruxes. Lo enfrentó cuando vio la vida escapar los ojos de Snape. Lo sostuvo. Y lo mantuvo oculto.

Por ahora, Harry dejaría esos pensamientos a un lado. Tenía bebés que cuidar. Por supuesto, él no sabía mucho sobre el cuidado de niños, pero con la ayuda de Andy y el instinto de hacer lo contrario de lo que se le hizo, los niños saldrían bien. Sí, eso parecía un buen plan.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

"¿Qué quieres decir que te vas?" gritó Hermione sorprendida.

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad, mano?," preguntó Ron con voz sorprendentemente calmada.

"Esto no es broma. Andy y yo nos vamos del país. De hecho, en un par de horas. Quería decirles en persona."

"¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué de tu educación?" preguntó Hermione.

"No me queda nada aquí." Harry levantó la mano para cortar lo que ella fuera a decir. "Sé que ustedes están aquí, pero ambos tienen sus propias vidas. Los últimos siete años han traído sólo una crisis tras otra. Estoy cansado. Cansado de las miradas, los susurros, las demandas, el drama. "

"¿Por qué no nos informaste antes? ¡Te vas hoy! Y solo nos estás diciéndolo ahora. Pensé que te significamos más a ti que eso," acusó Hermione entre lágrimas. Ron asintió de acuerdo.

Harry suspiro. "No habría importado cuando te lo dijera. No cambiaría que todavía me vaya y que se queden."

"Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿te vas?" La ira de Ron finalmente se mostró.

"Mira, esto no se trata de ti, de ninguno de ustedes." Lo dijo un poco grosero pero tenía que serlo. "Esto se trata de mí. Los dos tienen a su familia aquí. Se tienen el uno al otro. ¿Que me queda? Nada. Nada más que recuerdos dolorosos. No puedo seguir de otra manera. Necesito hacer esto. Lo voy hacer. Con o sin tu aprobación no solicitada." Dijo Harry con tono feroz.

"¿Cómo puedes hablar de dejarnos?" dijo Hermione llorando a lágrima viva.

"Hermy, no me necesitas. Nunca lo has. Estás con Ron, y el Ministerio encontró a tus padres. Estarás bien. Por favor entiende. Esto es lo que quiero. Esto es lo que voy hacer. Por primera vez en toda mi maldita vida estoy siendo egoísta. Gané el derecho de ser egoísta," dijo más gentilmente mientras la abrazaba. Ella sollozó en su pecho. Lágrimas empapando su camisa.

"Te echaremos de menos. ¿Qué pasa si nunca nos volvemos a ver?" preguntó ella con voz apagada.

"Por lo brillante que eres, seguro que eres tonto a veces," se rió. "¡Olvidas que eres una bruja! Tenemos búhos, floo, trasladores, espejos. Nos mantendremos en contacto. Además, tendré que regresar de vez en cuando para obtener una taza de té auténtico. Es un hecho conocido que solo los británicos saben cómo preparar una taza de té correctamente." Eso la hizo reír.

Harry pasó otros veinte minutos tranquilizándolos. Quería a Hermione y Ron, realmente los quería, pero se sintió aliviado cuando se fueron. Finalmente se fueron después de darles promesas, que se iba a cuidar y que les escribiría. Les dio cartas para el señor y la señora Weasley, McGonagall, Hagrid, George, Ginny, Neville y Luna. Diciéndoles adiós, expresando su agradecimiento por todo lo que habían hecho por él, por mostrar su fe inquebrantable a través de los años, por darle razón de luchar.

Dio un último paseo por el Doce de la Calle Grimmauld y se despidió de la casa. Era lo único que tenía de Sirius y por eso lo echaría de menos.

"Kreacher," llamó.

"El Amo llamó," respondió el elfo doméstico una vez que apareció en la habitación.

"Por favor, sella la casa y luego encuéntrame afuera." Kreacher hizo una reverencia y se fue. Harry salió por la puerta de entrada. Era hora de irse.

La casa se había convertido en un refugio para él y Mara. Había regresado a ella un par de días después de la batalla final ya que no tenía otro lugar a donde ir además de la Madriguera. No quería entrometerse en el luto de los Weasley. Así que regresó a la oscura y sombría casa para encontrarla limpia. Al principio pensó que estaba en el lugar equivocado, pero luego apareció Kreacher y le explicó que lo había hecho él. Harry simplemente aceptó los cambios y, en señal de agradecimiento, le dio a Kreacher el relicario de Slytherin en honor del sacrificio de Regulus.

Ambos sabían por qué Kreacher de repente era más agradable, pero ninguno habló de eso. Harry aceptó a Kreacher como su elfo doméstico y estableció varias reglas. Kreacher ni siquiera le dijo una mala palabra. Tampoco sobre Andy o Teddy cuando Harry los mudó. No era exactamente amable hacia ellos, pero siguió órdenes sin quejarse. Un gran mejoramiento de lo antes hubo. Harry estaba seguro de que donde sea que estuviera Sirius, se reía o estaba celoso por el cambio.

Harry esperó en los escalones delanteros a que Kreacher terminaba de sellar la casa. La magia de los elfos era fuerte y los magos la ignoraban constantemente. La casa sería impenetrable una vez que Kreacher terminara y todo en ella se conservará. Nadie podría entrar mientras estaban lejos y si alguien lo intentara, Harry y Kreacher lo sabrían al instante. Miró a la casa una vez en ruinas con un poco de cariño. Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por un pequeño golpeteo.

"Ya está hecho, Amo," dijo Kreacher.

"Gracias de nuevo. ¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien conmigo apareciéndonte tan lejos?"

"El Amo es un mago muy fuerte. Kreacher estará bien."

Harry asintió y extendió su mano. Kreacher lo tomó y se desaparecieron silenciosamente.

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

"¿Harry?" Llamó una sorprendida Andy desde algún lugar de la casa.

Él y Kreacher acababan de aparecer en la sala de recepción de su nueva casa. La sala alertaba a Andy y a él mismo de la llegada de alguien.

"Sí, somos nosotros," respondió Harry. Miró a Kreacher que todavía sostenía su mano. "¿No faltan piezas?" bromeó.

"Kreacher está completo," respondió el elfo muy seriamente.

"Vale. Bueno, entonces puedes acomodarte." El elfo asintió y se fue. Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación y al otro lado encontró a Andy sonriente.

"Estás temprano. No te esperaba por al menos otra hora," dijo.

"Lo sé. Pude deshacerme de ellos bastante rápido. Probablemente todavía estaban en estado de sorpresa. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que no respondí ninguna de sus preguntas sobre a dónde íbamos. Nos fuimos tan pronto que ellos."

"Bueno, no te quedes ahí parado. Quiero mostrarte lo que Winky y yo hemos estado haciendo."

Harry siguió a Andy por la casa observando los cambios que había hecho en la última semana. Los muebles nuevos habían llegado y parecía un verdadero hogar. La casa era bastante grande para seis de ellos, pero a Andy le había encantado a la vista. Harry quería hacerla feliz, así que lo compró sin dudarlo. Gracias al tipo de cambio ridículo entre galeones y las libras esterlinas, podían pagar por la casa grande fácilmente, incluso después de pagar por todo el daño hecho a Gringotts mientras obtenían la Copa de Hufflepuff.

Gringotts. Reunirse con el Jefe Duende había sido incómodo por decir lo menos. Se sentía realmente mal por la entrada y salida forzada, pero había sido necesario para ganar la guerra. Una vez que Andy acordó de dejar a Inglaterra, decidieron cruzar el Atlántico. Los Estados Unidos tenía una comunidad más extendida. Sería más fácil para ellos comenzar de nuevo. Por supuesto, necesitaban dinero, lo cual era un problema ya que los duendes todavía estaban muy enojados por lo que un mago le había hecho a su banco.

Harry tuvo que explicarle a Andy sobre su parte en eso. Lo que luego se convirtió en contarle sobre la esencia de la caza de horrocruxes. Evitó decirle mucho en detalle. Solo que cuando Dumbledore murió, se quedó con la tarea de destruir las anclas del alma de Voldemort para que finalmente pudiera ser matado. No le contó acerca de pasar hambre mientras huía, la soledad, las peleas, el miedo y luego el terror escalofriante en descubrir que él mismo era uno. No, guardó el silencio. Era ya suficiente malo que Hermione y Ron lo supiera. No tenía sentido abrumar a más personas con sus recuerdos, especialmente cuando ella estaba en luto por su esposo, hija y yerno.

Harry decidió asumir toda la responsabilidad por los daños a Gringotts. Era lo correcto de todos modos. Con la ayuda de Andy, escribió una carta y envió una lechuza al Banco. La invitación para reunirse con el Jefe Duende llegó bastante rápida con un horario establecido para el día siguiente. Cuando llegó a la reunión, pudo sentir las miradas cautelosas de cada duende en la habitación. Le habían prometido un parlamento, así que no estaba preocupado de que lo atacaran, pero aún no le gustaba sus miradas, con dientes puntiagudos e incluso espadas aún más.

Caminó con confianza hasta el primer cajero disponible que vio e inmediatamente lo llevaron a través de una gran puerta adornada con chapa de oro y por muchos pasillos forrados de guardia hasta la oficina extremadamente opulenta del Jefe de Gringotts, que resultó ser también el Rey de los Duendes.

Afortunadamente, Andy no le había dado la espalda a su crianza de sangre pura y había guiado a Harry sobre cómo comportarse durante el encuentro con el líder de la Nación de Duendes. Harry estaba preparado para ser extremadamente respetuoso e inclinarse, pero sin mostrar debilidad. Para lo que no estaba preparado era la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del Rey Duende. La mirada era innegable, aunque duró solo unos segundos, antes de que el Rey educara su rostro en una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca que otra cosa. Harry también estaba sorprendido. No creía que el Rey reconocería los cambios en él. Pero lo hizo. Ambos lo ignoraron. Justo como lo hicieron Kreacher y Winky. Después de negociar el costo de las reparaciones con el Rey, Harry pudo reunirse con un duende de la bienes raíces. Ese duende no reaccionó a él, aparte de la evidente cautela de todos los duendes, y Harry estaba agradecido por eso.

Después de atender sus cuentas, crear un testamento por si acaso y dejándoles todo a Teddy, Mara y Andy, le dieron una lista de propiedades disponibles y extremadamente seguras en el extranjero. Le había tomado alrededor de cuatro horas desde que entró en el banco hasta que se fue, y se alegró de la brevedad, ya que esperaba estar allí todo el día. Una vez que regresó a Grimmauld, le había entregado el montón de portafolios de propiedades a Andy y le había dicho que se divirtiera. Estaba sorprendida y se había negado al principio. Diciéndole que era su hogar y que debería opinar. No quería decirle que no sabía por dónde empezar ya que nunca había tenido un lugar al que llamar hogar. Entonces él le dijo que confiaba en que elegiría un lugar que fuera adecuado para criar a los niños, ya que ella tenía experiencia con eso. Ella lo abrazó, ignorando su tensa respuesta al ser tocado, y se sumergió en el proceso de selección.

La casa que finalmente seleccionó había sido la quinta o sexta, no podía recordarlo exactamente. Pero su reacción fue inmediata, y eso sí lo recordaba. Estaba leyéndole a los bebés, sin importarle que fueran demasiado pequeños para eso, cuando escuchó un 'Oh' de Andy. Levantó la vista para verla sonriendo con nostalgia ante una foto. Sabía sin siquiera mirar que era la casa perfecta. Envió una lechuza con instrucciones de comprarla inmediatamente y se hizo sordo cuando Andy protestó.

Entonces ahora vivían en Seattle, Washington. Justo en el agua porque, por qué no. Andy tardó menos de una semana en aceptar mudarse, lo que fue extremadamente rápido pero agradecido. Cuanto más rápido salieran de Inglaterra, mejor. Los duendes fueron extremadamente serviciales, por una tarifa, por supuesto. La casa fue comprada rápidamente y actualizada sin fanfarria. A diferencia de Gran Bretaña, donde el Mundo Mágico estaba atrapado en la Edad Media, los estadounidenses adoptaron la electricidad y todas las nuevas tecnologías. Harry estaba realmente embalado por eso. Finalmente era el dueño de todas las cosas que nunca pudo disfrutar con los Dursley; varios televisores, reproductores de DVD, ordenadores y la casa fue instalada con líneas telefónicas para que el ordenador fuera conectada a la red, el mejor invento muggle hasta la fecha, y al sistema de vigilancia de alta seguridad que había comprado.

Andy había elegido la casa porque se parecía mucho a la villa italiana en la que ella y Ted habían pasado su vigésimo aniversario. Una villa que habían esperado retirarse algún día. El recuerdo trajo lágrimas felices y en recuerdo de eso Harry la compró sin hacer preguntas. La casa estaba ubicada en la costa baja del lago Washington, una zona muy codiciada. Era más una pequeña finca que una casa, ya que estaba cerrada y ofrecía la máxima privacidad. La casa principal fue construida en 1927, tenía un techo de pico y una elegante fachada de estuco. Lo primero que notas en la entrada es el arco impresionante. La casa tenía seis habitaciones, seis baños, una gran sala formal para el entretenimiento con un paisaje adornado de fuego y grandes vidrieras adornadas con vistas al exuberante paisaje verde del noroeste del Pacífico hacia el majestuoso Monte Rainier. Era un lugar hermoso y tranquilo que con suerte ayudaría en su mejoramiento.

\- FIN DEL CAPÍTULO -


	2. Con ojos de asombro

**CAPÍTULO 2: Con ojos de asombro**

_agosto de 1999_

"Vamos, mano."

"No me voy a poner ese sombrero ridículo, Alistair."

"¿Por qué no? Será genial para las firmas de libros. Piensa en tus admiradores."

"Es horrible. Y no tengo admiradores. El libro aún no ha sido publicado."

"Solo un par de días más y tendrás una multitud de admiradores. Odio alardear, pero soy el mejor editor de Inglaterra."

"Por favor, te encanta alardear. Y no quiero hacer firmas de libros. Por eso tengo un seudónimo. Contrata a alguien más para que firme los malditos libros."

"Harry, mano, sigue con el programa. Los lectores quieren conocer los autores. Ellos quieren conectarse. Si no vas a ponerte el sombrero de merlín …"

"Ni muerto se lo pusiera Merlín," interrumpió Harry.

"Ya ves, es esa gran imaginación tuya que va a traer a los lectores. Diles cosas así a ellos y a la prensa, y serás rico y famoso en poco tiempo. ¿Cuántos jóvenes de diecinueve años tienen esta oportunidad? Confía en mí, será el éxito de la campaña de otoño."

"Sí, mi gran imaginación," murmuró Harry para sí mismo.

"Claro, mira a este mundo que creaste. Brujas, magos, escuelas mágicas, señores oscuros, hechizos, varitas, perros con tres cabezas, un mundo secreto escondido detrás de una taberna lúgubre en Londres. Es pan comido. Los chicos se lo comerán y los padres se alegrarán de que los mocosos estén interesados en leer. No decepciones a los chiquillos que quieren creer en el mundo mágico que creaste para ellos, Harry. ¡Por favor acepta hacer firmas y entrevistas! ¡Te lo ruego!"

"Ay, bien. Pero tengo estipulaciones."

"Ni siquiera eres famoso y ya tienes demandas," bromeó Alistair.

"Solo los haré en tiendas independientes, escuelas y centros comunitarios. Los grandes vendedores deben acordar dar una parte de sus ganancias a organizaciones benéficas si quieren que me presente. Hago radio, revistas y periódicos, pero no televisión ni trapos de chismes."

"Toda en lista. Muy bien, veré qué puedo hacer. Te llamaré mañana. Ciao Har."

"Y deja de llamarme Har," se quejó.

Harry sacó a Alistair de su casa y luego fue a buscar a Andy. La encontró jugando con los niños en la guardería.

"¿Te diste por vencido?" le preguntó tan pronto que lo vio.

"Un poco, haré algunas firmas pero no usaré esa estupidez que él cree que es un sombrero de mago. De acuerdo, estoy seguro de que a Dumbledore le habría encantado, azul brillante con estrellas, pero no soy él."

Andy se rió. "No, no lo eres."

"Toda esta situación es una locura. No puedo creer que esté imprimiendo grandes partes de mi niñez para que todo el mundo lo lea."

"Nadie sabrá que realmente sucedió."

"Nadie en el mundo muggle. Hasta que un hijo de muggles lleve el libro a Hogwarts para que el Profeta me cuelgue."

"Quizás, pero es por eso que recibiste permiso del Ministerio. Ser amigo del Ministro de Magia tiene sus ventajas. Mucho de lo que es real en nuestro mundo aparece en libros y películas en el mundo muggle todo el tiempo, y todo sin problema. Esto no será diferente. Sí, habrá una reacción una vez que se sepa que escribiste los libros y no el 'JK Rowling' que inventaste como seudónimo pero ya lo sabías."

"Lo supongo."

"Tejiste un intrincado encanto en el libro para que los muggles no los tomaran literalmente, para que no vayan buscando los lugares sobre los que escribes."

"Tenía que hacerlo, fue la única forma en que podía escapar sin romper el Estatuto de Secreto. Cada vez que Alistair me elogia por mi 'gran imaginación' me estremezco un poco, pero luego recuerdo toda la mierda que pasé y creo que puedo tomar los elogios no ganados como recompensa por salvar al Mundo Mágico."

"Eso suena razonable," se rió Andy.

"Oh cállate, ¿quieres? Tú eres quien me convenció a escribir en el primer lugar."

"Porque ayuda. No hablas de tu pasado, se suponía que fuera terapéutico."

"Y lo fue. Hasta que le diste una copia a Alistair a escondidas. Pensé que se tomaba años en publicar un libro. No han pasado seis meses y llegará a las librería en menos de una semana."

"Es una historia fascinante Harry. Sé que hiciste ediciones pesadas, incluso así, todavía es fascinante."

Las mejillas de Harry se enrojecieron. "Gracias Andy. Yo tampoco podría hacer esto sin ustedes dos, pequeñuelos." Dijo mientras levantaba a Teddy y luego a Mara. Los niños gorjeaban felices. Teddy se cambió los ojos para que combinara con el verde brillante de Harry.

"Hola oso de peluche, ese si te queda bien. ¿Y cómo está mi princesa?" Les preguntó a los niños.

"Pah," dijo Teddy.

"Li," dijo Mara.

"Muy bien, parece que Mara quiere un cuento. ¿Cuál deberíamos leer entonces?" Preguntó y vio a Mara señalar el libro en la mano de Andy. "Quizás mima nos leerá. ¿Qué tal abuela? ¿Nos leerás un cuento?"

"Acérquese niños y veamos qué dice Beedle el Bardo," se aclaró la garganta dramáticamente y Harry se echó a reír mientras se acomodaba en el suelo con los niños. _"Había una vez que tres hermanos viajaban en el crepúsculo por un camino solitario y sinuoso..."_

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

_verano del 2001_

"¿Entonces, qué piensas?"

"Es vistoso," fue su única respuesta.

"Por supuesto que lo sea, Harry. Es un establecimiento familiar."

"Vale."

"Ay, Teddy, Mara, ¿qué piensan ustedes?"

"De verdad, Andy, tienen tres años. ¿Estás pidiendo su opinión?"

"Es de ellos también."

"Bueno, en parte de los tres, es vistoso y genial. ¿Cuándo abrimos?"

Se quedaron mirando la tienda peculiar.

"Bueno, estaba pensando que podríamos coordinar la apertura con la imprenta de tu nuevo libro."

"Oh, ¿y por qué así?" Preguntó mientras trataba de evitar que los niños se le escaparan de sus brazos.

"El nombre. Decidí llamarlo 'La Guarida de Merodeadores' en honor a sus papás y a Sirius."

"¿Guau en serio? Pero es tu taberna, ¿no quieres nombrarla algo que sea especial para ti?"

"Significa algo para mí. Es el legado de sus padres. Estaba pensando que podemos hacer la gran inauguración en un día de semana y luego la firma de libro durante el fin de semana. Podemos tener bebidas y platos especiales con nombres de lugares y personajes de tus libros. Estoy segura de que a Alistair le encantará eso."

Harry gimió. "Oh, a él sí. Mientras no aparezca vestido como Merlín, puedo estar de acuerdo. Se ha disfrazado los últimos dos estrenos. Y debo tener el menú listo mañana. Nada lujoso, solo platos tradicionales ingleses. Todas las cosas que extraño."

Andy se rió. "Yo también lo extraño. Lo bueno es que Kreacher y Winky pueden traer comida cuando nos tocan los antojos. Parecen estar muy entusiasmados con la noticia del restaurante."

"Por supuesto que lo están. Cocinar para cuatro es muy diferente a cocinar para una multitud. Me alegra de que con mi ridícula fama pude conseguir que el Congreso nos permita usar elfos domésticos en una taberna muggle."

"Todavía contrataremos humanos, o les daremos disfraces magicos para que tengan un aspecto humano. Y a los elfos les encanta cocinar, lo cual será útil una vez que los periódicos sepan que la primera firma de proximo libro será aquí."

"Sí, todavía me sorprende que mis libros sean tan populares. Me alegro de que el encanto de no-me-noten funcione tan bien porque de lo contrario no podría salir de la casa. Pensé que la fama sinsentido del Niño-Que-Sobrevivió era locura, pero los paparazzi muggles toman el premio."

"Son un poco persistente, ¿no?"

"Solo un poco," respondió Harry, su tono cargado de sarcasmo. "Este próximo libro es un poco más oscuro, dado que toda la serie fue una forma de lamentar, por lo que se espera, pero solo se volverá aún más a medida que avancen. Estoy un poco preocupado por la recepción que recibirán de ahora en adelante."

"Creo que estará bien. Digamos que tu lector tiene alrededor de once años, como tu en el primer libro, entonces eso los hace tener trece para este último libro. Creo que es el principio de la época del desarrollo durante cual comenzamos a procesar emociones y conceptos más adultos. Después de todo, de eso se trata ser adolescente. Descubrir. Tus lectores envejecerán con tus personajes principales. Es algo bueno. Los hace sentirse más conectados con la historia, los libros actuarán como un amigo."

"Gracias, eso tiene mucho más sentido que las divagaciones ansiosas en mi cabeza".

"De nada. Ahora vamos, te mostraré adentro."

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

_octubre de 2001_

"No puedo creer que finalmente pueda conocerte en persona. Te quiero. Ey, eso fue raro. Quiero decir, amo a tus libros. Mi maestra de octavo grado me señaló _La Piedra Filosofal _durante una feria del libro, ya sabes, cuando traen libros para vender en la escuela, aunque no sé si eso es algo que hagan en Inglaterra. De todos modos, no estaba realmente entusiasmada, deberías haber hecho a Harry una hembra, ya que muchos libros para jóvenes tienen protagonista masculino, pero lo obtuve para mi hermanito. Le leí todo el libro durante un finde. Totalmente enganchado. Fui tercera en línea el año pasado cuando salió _La Cámara de los Secretos_. ¡Tuve que pedirle a alguien que cubriera mi turno en mi trabajo para tomar un autobús de Greyhound hasta aquí para que firmes este! ¡Y aquí estoy, y aquí estás! Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que nació mi hermanito. Así que sí. Bueno, ¿cuál fue su pregunta?"

Harry estaba mirando con los ojos muy grandes a la muchacha de pelo espeso. Era baja, apenas medía un metro y medio, y tenia puesto una camiseta y vaqueros desteñidos y demasiadas grandes para ella. Por un segundo podría haber jurado que Hermione había reencarnado. Él se rió. "Guau, definitivamente eres una Hermione," le dijo, y ella emitió un sonido que sonaba como un chillido de algún tipo."Pregunté su nombre, ya sabe, para que pueda personalizar el dedicado."

"Nombre, claro. Katie. Pero es para mi hermano."

"Encantado de conocerte, Katie. Gracias por hacer el largo viaje. ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hermano? ¿Está él aquí? Debe ser un gran hermanito si es lo mejor que te ha pasado."

"Oh, um, Ralphie. Y él es mi mejor amigo, a pesar de que tenga ocho años."

"Guau, eso es muy lindo. Me hubiera encantado tener un hermano. ¿Entonces le leíste el primer libro cuando tenía cinco años? Eso es impresionante, entenderlo a esa edad tan joven."

"Bueno, es un wambra genio, así que no fue un problema para él. Ha estado leyendo y escribiendo desde que tenía un año. Fue totalmente extraño y gracioso verlo luchar con un lápiz con sus habilidades motoras limitadas, pero al final llegó hacerlo."

"Increíble. Me siento insignificante en comparación. ¿Tú o tus padres lo trajeron?" Preguntó buscando una versión más pequeña de ella o a unos sus padres vigilantes.

"Oh, no," negó la cabeza firmemente haciendo que su cabello se moviera por todas partes, "no pude obtener permiso para traerlo. Y somos huérfanos. Su madre de cuidado es muy estricta y no me dio permiso porque es un viaje en autobús de ida y vuelta de ocho horas. Mi madre de cuidado es más relajada. Además, el libro es un regalo temprano para su cumpleaños, por lo que es más sorprendente si no está aquí para verlo. Sin embargo, le hubiera encantado conocerlo."

El corazón de Harry se apretó. Él firmó su libro y luego agarró otro que también firmó. Le entregó los dos.

"Oh, sólo compré uno," dijo Katie confundida, mirando al segundo libro.

"Lo sé; para cada uno. Este es para Ralphie. Un regalo de cumpleaños de mí, para mi genio admirador."

Los ojos de Katie se abrieron con sorpresa. "¿De veras?"

"Por supuesto."

"Hala, eres como, Hagrid con el pastel de cumpleaños. Que chévere."

Harry se rió cuando ella dijo eso. "Oye, Daisy, ¿puedes ir a pagar por su segundo libro ya que tengo que quedarme aquí?", le preguntó a la hermosa señorita que Alistair había contratado para ser su asistente durante los eventos públicos."

"Por supuesto, señor. Venga conmigo señorita," dijo Daisy alegremente.

"Claro. Ey, no quiero aguantar más la línea pero fue, en serio, un placer conocerte. Mi naño se asombrará cuando vea esto," dijo mientras miraba el mensaje escrito a mano.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Ralphie!_

_¡Tu hermana mayor Katie me contó todo sobre ti!_

_Estoy celoso de tu gran cerebro._

_Sigue creyendo en la magia,_

_Tu amigo,_

_JKR_

Harry las vio dirigirse a la cajera. Historias como la suya y la de su hermano, era la razón por la que seguía apareciendo a las firmas de libros. Niños que lo admiraban, ¿cómo podía decirles que no? No importa cuánto odiaba las payasadas de Alistair, el hombre honraba en su palabra y era el mejor en la venta de libros.

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

Los días de lanzamiento siempre eran muy largos. Harry se alegró de finalmente estar en casa. Se dirigió a la guardería. Encontró a Teddy durmiendo, pero Mara estaba completamente despierta.

"Hola Mort," Harry la saludó mientras la levantaba. Se sentó en la mecedora y los meció mientras hablaba. "¿Cómo te va?"

"Desearía que dejaras de llamarme así. Y estoy bien, el niño es más listo de lo que parece," saludó una niña de aspecto hosco, su voz años más allá de su edad aparente.

Harry se rio. "Pero tú eres mi pequeña Morticia Addams, ¿cómo se supone que debo llamarte? Y me alegro de que te lleves con Teddy; él te adora."

"El niño de la luna es extraño," dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

"Solo porque cuando intenta copiar tus características se ve esquelético. Le dio un susto a Andy la primera vez. Era tan espeluznante, pero tan divertido. Me alegro de que hayas conseguido manera de que pare de hacerlo."

"Vivo para servirle," bromeó. "¿Llamó, Amo?" Murmuró sarcásticamente en su hombro.

"Hubo una chica en el evento hoy, Katie. ¿Podemos hacer algo sobre su situación?" Preguntó esperanzado, mientras le daba masajitos a la espalda y arrullaba.

"No soy una hada madrina," respondió ella, pero su voz se suavizó.

"Vamos, Mort. Es por una buena causa," le rogó.

"No soy el destino, ya sabes."

"Soy bastante consciente de eso. No me hagas hacerte. ¿Dónde está tu corazón?

"No tengo uno."

Harry suspiro. "Sí, lo sé. Eso fue retórico. Estoy tratando de darte algunas experiencias humanas aquí. Ser amable con los extraños es algo humano."

"Vale. ¿Qué deseas?"

"Que ella y su hermano sean adoptados. Alguien amable. Deberían estar juntos."

"Sabes, algunas personas están destinadas a sufrir. Así es como funciona el equilibrio," dijo.

"Tal vez, pero ¿cuál es el punto de ser tu Amo, mi pequeña Muerte, si no puedo recibir tratamiento especial de vez en cuando?"

Ella resopló. "Buen punto. Sin embargo, todavía no me gusta este cuerpo. No puedo hablar con nadie más que tú en esta edad, no puedo alcanzar nada, se cansa rápidamente, es ridículo lo lento que crece. ¿Cómo es que tu especie aún no se ha extinguido? Tan indefenso," dijo con disgusto.

Harry se rió aún más. "Oye, necesitaba esconderte. Además, será bueno para ti, criarte con Teddy. Dijiste que no recuerdas a tu creador, que no sabías lo que era tener una familia. Aquí estamos. Una familia. Ya era bastante malo que algunas criaturas mágicas pudieran oler la muerte sobre nosotros, saber que somos diferentes, algo antinatural. Me alegro de haber descubierto cómo enmascarar eso finalmente. De todos modos, aceptaste esta experiencia."

"Debería haber leído el contrato anteriormente," se quejó. "Tenía una perspectiva diferente del tiempo y el espacio mientras vivía fuera de ellos. Es muy lento a dentro de esta corriente. Sin embargo, ha sido agradable no tener tantas responsabilidades. Y al menos me hiciste un lindo bebé," acordó vanamente.

"Las parcas son un grupo decente. Fue bastante fácil con Rube, le di notas adhesivas post-it y le caigo bien ahora. En cuanto a que seas un lindo bebe, insertamos tu existencia en la memoria de todos como el gemelo real de Teddy. Descubrir el hechizo de fondo fue buena suerte, ya que sin él todo esto habría sido más complicado. Dora fue muy bonita, por lo que tiene sentido que tú también lo serías."

"Supongo que podrías haberlo hecho peor."

"Eso es lo que todos los padre quieren oír. Vamos, princesa, es hora de tu siesta. Mañana es el día de celebración y Winky va hacer un pastel grandísimo."

"Es extraño celebrar el día de adopción, ya tenemos los llamados cumpleaños."

"Cosa humana, amor, es una cosa humana. Acéptalo." La acunó a dormir pensando en la adopción que hicieron poco después de mudarse a Seattle.

El proceso fue fácil. Solo una corta visita a los duendes para convertirse oficialmente en una gran familia feliz, los Evans. Andromeda Druella Evans, abuela. Henry James Evans, hijo. Edward Remus Evans, nieto. Mara Lyra Evans, nieta. Para el público, Andy era la madre de Harry. Harry era el padre de los niños. Su madre había muerto trágicamente durante el parto. Todo muy triste. Pero detalle que evitaba que los vecinos hicieran demasiadas preguntas por simpatía.

Harry miró a Mara dormida. "Duerme bien, Mort, mi princesa gruñona." La besó en la mejilla y la acostó en su cama.

\- FIN DEL CAPÍTULO -


	3. Nuevos amigos

**CAPÍTULO 3: Nuevos amigos**

_septiembre de 2004_

"Mort, no puedes seguirte desapareciendo," reprendió Harry.

"Magia accidental," respondió ella con la nariz en el aire.

"Mentirosa."

"No hice nada," se defendió.

"Oh, ahora sé que definitivamente hiciste algo. Digame señorita. ¿Por dónde andabas esta vez?"

"Estabajugandoconlosthestralitos," murmuró.

"Más lento."

Mara se encogió de hombros. Las manos en las caderas. La actitud aumentó. "Estaba jugando con los bebés de los thestrales. Hay una manada cerca de la ciudad de los utensilios."

"Merlín, sálvame, ¿qué hiciste ahora?" Pero todo lo que hizo ella fue encogerse de hombros. "Se supone que no debes meterte con la vida salvaje local. ¡Ya lo sabes!"

"Se dirigían hacia aquí de todos modos," dijo tiernamente.

"Mort, se supone que debes dejar las cosas en paz hasta que seas mayor en este cuerpo. Deja de atraer a las criaturas oscuras más cerca de nosotros."

"Son criaturas de la Muerte y responden a nuestro llamado. Realmente no cuenta. Un pequeñito empujón antes de lo que iban a nidar, microsegundos en el gran esquema del universo"

"Esto es simplemente genial. No solamente tengo que bregar con Teddy cambiandome el cabello al color azul demasiado a menudo, sino que ahora estás agregando más thestrales al área. ¿Por qué no podría tener hijos normales? Levita un juguete o una galleta por demonios."

"Teddy tiene el don de teñir el cabello," se rió.

Harry le dirigió una mirada que le dijo que no estaba impresionado. "No puedes salirte con la tuya a esta edad; seis años requiere supervisión de un adulto. Ya lo sabes. Ve a darles tus disculpas a tu abuela por asustarla. Dile que accidentalmente apareciste en ese desbroce a solo un par de millas en dentro del bosque, el que usamos para acampar. ¡Y hazlo creíble!"

"Reglas estúpidas," murmuró. Luego más alta le dijo, "Iré a hablar con Buela". Mara se fue caminando con la cabeza bajada, los labios fruncidos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"No me creo esas lágrimas de cocodrilo. Estás castigada por una semana. Sin televisión, sin videojuegos, sin mesada. Y te quedarás en casa el día del lanzamiento de mi libro."

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, con los ojos grande en sorpresa y la boco abierta. "¡No!" jadeó ella.

Él levantó la ceja hacia ella, "sí".

"Pero el sexto libro es mi segundo favorito. Tiene un final tan deprimente. Me hace feliz. E iba a usar mi mesada para comprar una camiseta que diga 'Princesa Mestiza' para el dia de mostrar y compartir en la escuela. Porfis apá! ¡Los mataré a todos ahorita para poder ir!"

"No, no puedes cambiarlo. No mates a nadie ni a nada. Estás castigada."

Hizo un puchero y lágrimas reales comenzaron a correr por su mejillas. "¡Pero apá!", gritó ella. Realmente lloró.

Teddy entró corriendo en la habitación, estalló la barrera de silencio que Harry había conjurado para mantener su conversación en privado. Fue directo a su angustiada hermana. "Mara, ¿qué fue?", le preguntó, abrazándola. Miró a su padre. "Apá, ¿por qué está llorando?"

"Está castigada por salir sin un adulto," respondió Harry.

Mara gimió. "¡Apá no me dejará ir a la firma de libros!"

"No te preocupes. ¡Iré por los dos, compraré lo que quieras, lo prometo!" Le susurró conspiratoriamente al oído.

El llanto de Mara se detuvo. Ella sollozó varias veces y abrazó a Teddy ferozmente. "Eres el mejor hermanito en todo el mundo," susurró antes de irse a buscar a Andy.

Harry había escuchado todo el intercambio pero lo permitió. Era bueno que ella tuviera un enlace con Teddy. Todavía le sorprendió que tuvieran ese tipo de conexión. Pero él realmente deseaba que ella dejara de atraer a los seres mortales más cerca a ellos. Entre los thestrals que seguían apareciendo, vampiros rebeldes, el demonio necrófago que atormentaba al azar La Guarida de Merodeadores y las sirenas que cantaban a todas horas de la noche porque querían conversar. Todo se estaba saliendo de control. Ni siquiera podían ir a la playa sin encontrarse con tiburones. Se sintió realmente mal por la población local, ya que se estaba convirtiendo en una pequeña Boca de Inferno. Decidió hacer algo al respecto. Tenía que hacer de tripas corazón.

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

"¿Vas a conseguir una niñera?," preguntó Andy muy sorprendida.

"Sí, están teniendo episodios más fuertes de magia accidental. Aunque juro que son más intencional de lo que dicen, son pequeños monstruos."

"Entonces, ¿una niñera mágica?," se rió.

Harry meció su mano derecha. "Casi. Estaba pensando en un vampiro muggle. Hay un aquelarre cerca. Los que Billy se ha estado quejando. Serían perfectos."

"¿Vampiros muggles? ¿Cómo vas a evitar que no se maten? Ya que no se llevan con los cambiaformas. Es solo Sam ahora, pero pronto se transformarán más. ¿Y qué hay de la magia de los niños?"

"Encantos de Confundus. No se matarán, al menos no cerca de los niños. Pueden pelearse por los muggles todo lo que quieran. ¿Y por qué no un vampiro vegetariano? Con tanta moderación frente de su alimento natural, ni siquiera nos considerarán. Les pueden enseñar mucho a los niños. Tenemos cinco años hasta Hogwarts. Y al paso que aprenden, se graduarán de la escuela secundaria y la universidad muggle cuando a final llegue el tiempo."

"¿De verdad crees que esto funcionará?"

"Somos magos. Instalaré un montón de redes de seguridad y todo parecerá normal."

"A los muggles no les puedes hacer hechizos, Harry," reprendió.

"Apenas cuentan. Son sobrenaturales, zona gris."

"Vale. ¿Qué pasa con el hecho de que viven en Forks y nosotros vivimos en Seattle?"

"Pueden correr rápido," bromeó. "No lo pensarán. Lo prometo. Ninguno de ellos cuestionarán todos los detalles que la gente normal haría. La distancia entre nosotros, el hecho de que se sentirán cómodos a nuestro alrededor. La falta de sed sangrienta, o por qué no nos repela su belleza alienígena. Además, todo lo que vean o escuchen estará bajo un bloqueo mental tipo fidelis. No le dirán nada a nadie sobre nosotros. Me gusta llamarlo Sombra Blanca."

"Las sombras no son blancas."

"Las que no puedes ver las son," bromeó.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Por qué no conseguir una niñera mágica o una muggle?"

"Porque la magia puede sortear la magia. Básicamente necesito la combinación de Hulk y Mary Poppins, ningún mundo tiene eso. Un vampiro es la mejor solución."

"Mientras que nadie lastime a mis nietos, entonces está bien."

"Gracias Andy. Haré verificaciones de antecedentes legales de todos ellos por si acaso. Los revisaremos juntos. Elegiremos el mejor."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Llamarlos para una entrevista?"

"No, claro que no. Pensaré en algo menos obvio."

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana en un nublado día de septiembre. Todo estaba tranquilo como siempre.

"Ay, no te vi allí," excusó un joven. Estaba empujando un carrito de compras y casi se topó con alguien. Era alto y casi tan guapo como la mujer a la que casi chocó.

"Está bien," respondió la mujer bella con ojos dorados.

"Oiga, no la he visto por aquí. ¿Es recién a la ciudad?," preguntó.

"Sí, mi familia y yo recientemente nos mudamos aquí," respondió ella.

"Oh, debe ser la esposa del Dr. Cullen," adivinó correctamente. Él notó que su postura se hizo rígida.

"Sí, mi nombre es Esme Cullen. Es un placer conocerlo, señor …"

"Evans. Henry Evans. Entonces, ¿cómo le gusta Forks?" Estaba parado muy relajado mientras se giraba para recoger papas sueltas de un montículo.

"Es un pueblo encantador," dijo copiando sus acciones.

"Es encantador, incluso si el nombre es desafortunado," y ambos se rieron. "Mi hija lo llama la ciudad de utensilios, no importa lo que yo diga, no se detiene."

"Ay, que mona. ¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Seis. Y muy energética. Desearía que fuera un poco más tranquila, pero supongo que es la edad. Escuché que los de usted no son problemáticos. Debe tener un toque mágico."

"Mis hijos son buenos niños, no hay ningún problema," volvió a ponerse rígida pero se relajó con la misma rapidez. "Sin embargo, no puedo tomar todo el crédito."

"No sea tan modesta. Estoy seguro de que si cuidara a Mara, ella sería como sus hijos," se rió y luego se detuvo abruptamente.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó preocupada.

"Espere. Esa es una buena idea."

"¿Perdón?"

"Necesito una niñera," dijo mirándola con ojos llenos de esperanza. "¿Por favor dígame qué está buscando trabajo? ¿O que puedo ofrecerle algo para dejar a su jefe actual?"

"¿Yo? ¿Una niñera?"

"Sí. Tengo gemelos," sacó su billetera y sacó varias fotos para mostrarle. "Esta es Mara," señaló a una linda niña con cabello negro largo y rizado y con ojos marrones dorados, "y Teddy," señaló a un niño con cabello arenoso y ojos marrones dorados. Se abrazaban y sonreían en las fotos. "Como dije, tienen seis años. Son buenos niños, lo juro. Teddy es callado, tímido; el responsable. Mara es más inteligente que la mayoría de los adultos y les hace saberlo. Me estoy quedando sin escuelas para matricularlos, ya que son pepas."

"Oh, ¿no asisten a la escuela local?"

"No, no van allí. ¿Entonces qué piensa?"

"No estoy segura…"

"Tenga," recuperó las fotos y le dio una tarjeta comercial. "Este es el negocio de mi madre en Seattle, la ayudo allí cuando los niños me dan momentos de descanso. Pase cuando sea este fin de semana. Para que conozca a los niños. Venga con cualquiera pregunta que tenga. No hay necesidad de apresurarse a tomar una decisión." Él la miró otra vez con ojos lleno de esperanza mientras ella miraba la tarjeta del restaurante, 'La Guarida de Merodeadores'. "Disculpe, ya le he tomado demasiado tiempo. La dejaré terminar su compra. Fue realmente un placer conocerla." Él le estrechó la mano y no se estremeció ante el frío que la della tenía.

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

"No puedo esperar conocerlos," dijo Alice tan pronto como Carlisle entró en la casa.

"¿Conocer a quién?" preguntó.

"A los nuevos amigos. Esme tiene que compartir primero," respondió Alice.

"Esme ha estado cantando en su cabeza desde que llegamos a casa, así que no pude leer sus pensamientos. Incluso Alice ha tenido problemas con sus visiones, " dijo Edward.

"Muy bien, cariño. Cuéntanos cuál es el gran secreto," dijo Carlisle.

Esme sacó la tarjeta comercial y todos la pasaron mientras les contaba sobre su mañana.

Rosalie estaba en contra de ir. Emmett estaba curioso. Alice estaba exuberante. Carlisle estaba cautelosamente optimista al igual que Esme. Jasper estaba en la red investigando a Henry y al restaurante.

Edward estaba confundido. Entre las imágenes en la mente de Esme y el aroma de la tarjeta, estaba teniendo una sensación que no reconocía en sí mismo, sabía lo que era por leer mentes. Todavía lo confundía.

Edward se sentía atraído. A la imagen que veía en la mente de Esme y al aroma terroso que permanecía en la tarjeta. En realidad, estaba excitado. Esto nunca le había sucedido antes. Para controlarse, trató de componer una nueva canción. Eso siempre lo había calmado.

Desafortunadamente, tan pronto como sus emociones se establecieron, la atención de Jasper se volvió hacia él y comentó "Interesante" en su propia cabeza y le envió a Edward una sonrisa de complicidad. Nunca superará la vergüenza. Siguió encadenando notas musicales.

"Lo tengo," anunció Jasper después de varios minutos de teclear. Todos volvieron su atención hacia él. "Henry James Evans, nació el 31 de julio de 1980. En Londres, padres Robert y Andromeda Evans. Hijo único. Henry se casó con su novia de colegio, Dora Galbraith, en enero de 1998."

"Todavía eran niños; casándose a los 17. Definitivamente fue una boda de penalti," dijo Rosalie.

Todos habían hecho la misma suposición. Jasper siguió leyendo. "Bueno, ese puede haber sido el caso. Ella falleció después de dar a luz a gemelos en abril del mismo año. Aneurisma."

Eso hizo que Rosalie se sintiera horrible.

"Esos pobres bebés, claro que necesite ayuda," lloró Esme.

"¿Qué les pasó a sus padres? No pudieron dejarlo criar a los gemelos por su cuenta. Mencionó que tenía una madre," preguntó Carlisle.

"Esto se está poniendo aún más triste," dijo Jasper. "Los gemelos sobrevivieron, por supuesto, Mara y Edward. Pero el padre de Henry no sobrevivió un accidente de auto, debido a un conductor ebrio, en Escocia en mayo de 1998. Henry, su madre y los gemelos se mudaron a los Estados Unidos en julio de 1998."

"Tienen la negra," comentó Emmett.

"Oh, esa pobre familia," lloró Esme de nuevo.

"¿Algo más?" Preguntó Carlisle.

"Veamos. Andromeda figura como la propietaria de 'La Guarida de Merodeadores' que abrió sus puertas hace tres años en Seattle. Es una taberna inglesa con comida tradicional. Es popular entre la comunidad local y los turistas. Muy buenas críticas desde la gran inauguración. Fue la ubicación del lanzamiento del tercer libro de Harry Potter. Pensé que el nombre era familiar, es de esos libros. Como del mapa merodeador."

"Que chévere," dijo Emmett. "Me encantan esos libros. El próximo sale pronto. No puedo esperar. Se supone que es el más largo hasta el momento. Espero que el restaurante tenga cosas super mágicas para que coincida con el nombre."

"Me pregunto por qué necesita ayuda adicional ahora," preguntó Edward

"¿Y los Volturi? Esto podría significar problemas para nosotros, " respondió Rosalie.

"Va a estar bien," dijo Alice.

"¿Ves algo?" Preguntó Jasper.

"No es claro. No las imágenes de todos modos. Pero los sentimientos son claro como el agua. Emoción. Aceptación. Amor. Todo muy fuerte. Va a ser genial."

"¿Todos a favor de ir?" Preguntó Carlisle. Todos menos Rosalie levantaron la mano. "Así que a Seattle."

"Esto es tan emocionante," chilló Alice saltando. "Por suerte es finde y todavía está nublado. Vamos a lo primero."

"El restaurante abre a las 8:00 a.m. los sábados," dijo Esme leyendo la tarjeta.

"Necesitamos nuevos conjuntos," dijo una Alice preocupada mientras corría a su habitación.

\- FIN DEL CAPÍTULO -


	4. Primera visita

**Capítulo 4: Primera visita**

Los Cullen se pararon frente del extravagante local de La Guarida de Merodeadores a las 7:55 a.m.

"Ay, que naco," se quejó Rosalie.

"Es encantador," dijeron Esme, Alice y Edward. Todos se rieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que dijeron lo mismo.

"¿Vamos a entrar? Menos gente tan temprano, mejor para nosotros, " dijo Jasper esperando que fuera lo suficiente fuerte para resistir a los humanos. Edward le dio una palmadita tranquilizadora en el hombro e iba a decirle algo cuando se abrió la puerta del restaurante. Una mujer joven y amigable les indicó que entraran.

"Buenos días. Bienvenidos a La Guarida de Merodeadores, donde solemnemente juramos que nuestras intenciones no son buenas!" Eso hizo que Emmett se riera y Alice chillara:" ¡Igual que el libro!"

La mesera llevaba pantalones negros lisos, una camiseta polo negra con un logotipo en el bolsillo izquierdo del pecho, un rastro de huellas que se desvanecían en granate, y un delantal del mismo color alrededor de su cintura. Ella guió al grupo a una mesa cerrada mientras les daba a todos una sonrisa radiante.

"Mi nombre es Katie y seré su mesera. Los menús están justo allí, " señaló a una pila en el extremo de la mesa hacia la pared de ladrillo. "Les daré unos momentos para leer el menú."

Se sentaron en silencio contemplando el restaurante grande. El bar, las mesas y la cabinas. La máquina de discos, las mesas de juego, las pantallas de televisión. Había carteles anunciando eventos diarios. Club de lectura el lunes, karaoke el martes, buffet libre el miércoles, jueves de juegos, viernes fantástico, sábado de sorpresa y domingo deportivo con cena tradicional. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de mapas de diferentes ciudades, íconos ingleses como el logotipo del tren subterráneo y cabinas telefónicas rojas. Una sección con un gran tablero de corcho lleno de fotos de eventos pasados y cerca de la caja había un buzón de sugerencias con un letrero que decía "¡Mantenga la calma, sea amable o lárguese!"

"Esto es la caña," dijo Emmett para romper el silencio.

"Es un antro," se burló Rosalie.

"Miremos el menú antes de que la camarera regrese," le ofreció Carlisle. Ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de comer comida humana, pero se debía mantener las apariencias. Todos tomaron un menú de la pila y comenzaron a leerlo.

"¿Solo yo," preguntó Emmett, "o este menú es increíble?"

Cuando todos miraron por primera vez el menú, enumeró la comida estándar. Té, café, huevos, tocino. Pero también tenía una sección de 'Botanas Mágicas' que tenía cosos como empanadas de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, piruletas de sangre y plumas de azúcar.

"Esto es genial," rebotó Alice. Saludó a la camarera antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla.

Pronto oyeron pasos y Katie apareció con otra sonrisa radiante. "¿Tienen alguna pregunta? ¿O están listo para ordenar?" preguntó amablemente, bolígrafo y libreta ya en la mano.

"Estamos listos para ordenar. Somos admiradores de los libros de Harry Potter y siempre quisimos saber a qué sabrían las piruletas de sangre. Sé que no es exactamente un desayuno, pero estamos demasiado embalados como para esperar."

"Está bien, sucede todo el tiempo. ¿Cuántos desean?"

"Cada uno tendrá uno," respondió Alice mientras recogía los menús de todos y se los daba a Katie.

"Claro," dijo Katie mientras guardaba el bolígrafo y la libreta en el bolsillo de su delantal con una mano y tomaba los menús de Alice con la otra. "Pero debo advertirles que hay sangre real en ellos," lo que causó que el grupo la mirara boquiabierto. "Oh, no humana, por supuesto," dijo en ver sus reacciones. Luego se rió, "Eso no sería aprobado por la FDA. Es sangre animal, así que si alguno de ustedes es vegano, definitivamente no es para usted."

"No hay veganos aquí. No le tenemos miedo a un poco de sangre," respondió Alice.

"Vale, volveré en un momento," dijo Katie y luego se alejó.

"Alice," siseó Rosalie. "¿Que demonios? Ella es humana." Pero Alice la ignoró.

"Ella está bien, de veras," compartió Edward. Todos lo miraron. "Sí, es humana pero no sospecha nada. Los fanáticos de lo sobrenatural vienen todo el tiempo debido al tema del local. Las piruletas de sangre son realmente muy populares. Especialmente con los aspirantes vampiros emo-goticos.

"¿Y?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"Ella piensa que somos hermosos, pero solo de pasada, no lo pensó además de ser un hecho. Sin celos, ni cautela tampoco." Él recibió las cejas arqueadas ante eso. "¿No notaron que ella no tiene un aroma atractivo? Tampoco los demás," señaló con la barbilla a los clientes que habían entrado mientras leían el menú. El lugar comenzaba a llenarse de gente. "Al menos, no huelen a comida."

Los otros miraron a su alrededor y notaron lo que Edward estaba diciendo. Ni siquiera Jasper fue tentado. Luego, todos oyeron un latido lento y constante que se movía hacia Katie. Edward reconoció el aroma al instante. Todos acechaban a Henry mientras le hablaba a Katie en voz baja y seductora.

"Hola Kat, casi se me olvidó decirte. Le di mi tarjeta a alguien ayer, su nombre es Esme. Si ella llama o se pasa por aquí buscándome, avíseme por favor."

"Claro, jefe. ¿Cómo es?" preguntó Katie mientras sacaba piruletas de su recipiente detrás del tablero.

"Alrededor de 1,7 metros con cabello castaño rojizo, cara en forma de corazón, ojos dorados amables, muy bien vestida," dijo.

"Ella suena guapa."

"Ella es muy bonita, pero ni pensarlo, vale."

"Oh, espera, ¿ojos dorados dijiste?" Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

"Sí."

"La mesa nueve, todos tienen ojos dorados. Tales contactos geniales, o quizás mutación genética. Una de las mujeres suena como la que estás buscando."

"Excelente, iré a ver. ¿Ordenaron algo?"

"Sí, solo siete piruletas de sangre. Estaba en camino a llevarselos," dijo señalando a su puñado.

"Lo haré," dijo tomandolas. "Y no les cobres por esto," dijo alejándose.

Los Cullen vieron a Henry sonreír y saludar a los varios clientes mientras se dirigía a su mesa.

"Señora Cullen, es bueno volver a verla," saludó Henry mientras distribuía las piruletas de sangre. "¿Espero que Katie les menciono que estos realmente tienen sangre?"

"Buenas, señor Evans, y sí, nos lo dijo."

"Vale. Y este debe ser su esposo y esos niños tan bien educados quienes hablamos de ayer."

Ella se rió y le presentó al resto de la familia.

"Es un placer conocerlos a todos, soy Henry. Pueden llamarme Harry, todos los demás lo hacen."

"Como los libros de Harry Potter," intervino Emmett, y Rosalie le dio un codazo.

"En efecto. Como pueden ver," agitó la mano señalando al local, "por el nombre, mi madre es una admiradora. Aunque ya fui nombrado antes de que salieran los libros," se rió. "Tengo que revisar algo en la cocina ahorita, pero pidan lo que quieran, cortesía de la casa, por supuesto. Y háganme saber cómo son las piruletas de sangre. Sigo jugando con la receta y me encanta escuchar comentarios."

Lo vieron caminar hacia la cocina. Tenía un paso muy seguro.

"Salud," Alice levantó su piruleta y fue a desenvolverla.

Los otros la siguieron, olisqueando con cautela. Alice y Emmett fueron los más aventureros y la lamieron primero. Los gemidos que dieron convencieron a los demás a probar las suyas. En cuestión de segundos, toda la mesa se maravillaba de su sabor.

"Vaya," jadeó Esme. "Eso es absolutamente increíble."

"Sabía que la magia era real," dijo Emmett.

"Me alegro de que les gusten," dijo Harry, a quien nadie notó quehabía regresado.

"¿No vinimos aquí sobre un trabajo?" Dijo Alice después de terminar su piruleta en un par de bocados.

"Correcto," dijo Harry. "Esme, ¿qué tal? ¿Quieres conocer a los escuincles?"

"Ooo bebés," dijo Rosalie.

"No le diría eso a Mort, ella te daría la ley del hielo."

"¿Mort?" preguntó Edward.

"Mi princesa, Mara, también conocida como Morticia Addams, y Mort o Morty para abreviar. Pero solo yo la llamo así. Ya verán, déjame llamarlos," respondió Harry. Sacó un teléfono celular de su bolsillo izquierdo, lo abrió, presionó un botón y esperó. Lo colocó sobre la mesa en el altavoz para que los demás pudieran escuchar.

"Buenos días, apá," saludó una niña con un acento inglés cortés.

"Buenos días, princesa. Tengo algunos amigos que quiero que conozcas en la taberna. Déjale una nota a tu abuela y trae a tu hermano," le dijo.

"¿Qué tipo de amigos?" preguntó con recelo, pero su tono más amable.

"Nuevos amigos," dijo riendo, "vengan. Tendré panqueques con pepitas de chocolate esperandolos."

"Vale. Podría comer," dijo y luego gritó lejos del receptor, "¡Teddy! ¡Ponte los zapatos! ¡Hemos sido convocados!"

Harry se despidió y miró a los demás. "Los niños estarán aquí pronto." Miró a su alrededor y buscó a Katie. "El cocinero debería estar terminando un pedido de panqueques con pepitas de chocolate y mermelada de frambuesa, por favor tráela a esta mesa," le dijo mientras tomaba una silla cercana y la acercaba a la mesa de los Cullen.

"¿La sobornas tan temprano en la mañana, jefe?" bromeó Katie. Harry rio y la despidió.

"¿Cómo sabías que vendríamos hoy?" preguntó Alice.

"No lo supe," dijo Harry.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estabas ya aquí esperando?" preguntó Rosalie.

"Era mi turno de abrir el local. Fue fortuito."

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, se escucharon gritos de "apá" desde la entrada. En el momento justo, Katie apareció con un gran plato de panqueques. Dos niños muy bien vestidos se apresuraron hacia Harry. Los abrazó y los sentó en su regazo. Besó a cada uno en la sien.

"Escuincles, saluden a los Cullen," les dijo a los niños. Hasta entonces, estaban prestando toda su atención al montón de panqueques que tenían delante. Teddy miró las caras nuevas, los ojos muy abiertos y luego volvió a mirar hacia la mesa. Mara levantó la vista hacia los nuevos rostros, los ojos muy abiertos y chillo de alegría.

"¡Apá! Por favor, dime que estos son tus nuevos amigos," le rogó Mara volteando sus ojos esperanzados hacia Harry. Él asintió y ella lo abrazó mientras saltaba sobre su regazo. "Todos son muy bonitos," felicitó.

"Cálmate. Los asustarás. Esperaba que dieran una buena impresión," regañó Harry, pero sus ojos eran juguetones. "Ahora, recuerda tus modales y saluda."

Mara saludó alegremente a los Cullen. "Buenos días, es un placer conocerlos. Soy Mara, y este", le dio un codazo a su hermano," es mi hermanito Teddy."

"Ni que sea lo tanto más joven, unos minutos," murmuró Teddy mientras miraba la mesa.

"Teddy es tímido, no se preocupen por él," excusó Mara.

"Mara es la portavoz del dúo," se rió Harry.

"Oh, son muy lindos," dijo Esme.

"Gracias," sonrió Mara.

"¿Por qué estás vestida como una bebé gótica?" Preguntó Emmett. Rosalie le dio un codazo.

"Está bien," dijo Harry. "Esa es una de las razones por las que la llamo Mort o Morty. Se los dije. Como la familia Addams. Supongo que Wednesday también funciona como apodo. Ella es mi pequeña princesa gótica, ¿verdad, cariño?" Le preguntó mientras la besaba en la cabeza.

"Me veo bien de negro," respondió ella y todos se rieron.

"Es un placer conocerlos a ambos," dijo Carlisle, quien luego presentó a su familia.

"Carlisle es médico, trabaja en un hospital al otro lado del bosque," ofreció Harry.

"¡De veras! ¿En serio?" Dijo Teddy levantando la vista de sus panqueques.

"Sí," respondió Carlisle. "Soy cirujano de la sala de emergencias del Hospital de Forks."

Mara jadeó. "¡La Ciudad de Utensilios!"

Emmett se rió de eso. "Creo que Esme mencionó que eso es lo que llamas a Forks. Lo voy a usar."

Mara le sonrió y asintió. "¡Oigan, son la familia que se mudaron recientemente! ¡Que chévere!"

"¿Cómo supiste eso?" Preguntó Rosalie.

Harry respondió. "Las ventajas de ser amigo del jefe de policía de Forks. En un pueblo tan pequeño que no hay secretos."

"Sí, claro," murmuró Edward.

"Entonces, ¿mencionaste que ellos necesitan una niñera?" Preguntó Esme.

"Apá nos dice que nos controlemos todo el tiempo, especialmente en la escuela, pero es muy difícil. Necesitamos a alguien que nos entienda," se quejó Mara. Esto causó más risas.

"Exactamente. El dúo fantástico está terminando el quinto grado en diciembre."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Jasper mirando de un lado a otro a los gemelos.

"Sí, son genios bebés. Definitivamente no obtuvieron esos cerebros de mí, pero me alegro de que los tengan. Dado que el 'controlense' no funciona, estaba pensando en educarlos en casa. Con la ayuda de una niñera y quizás algunos tutores adicionales, deberíamos evitar que se aburran." Luego les dio un codazo a los niños. "¿Dónde estaba? Vale, estaba dando información de fondo. Así que sí, Carlisle es médico y estoy tratando de convencer a su encantadora esposa para que sea su cuidadora del zoológico, ya que ha hecho un gran trabajo criando a sus cinco hijos."

"Oh, eso sería genial. Diga que sí, oh, por favor, diga que sí," dijo Mara dándole a Esme sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

"¿Cuidadora del zoológico?" Preguntó Esme riendo.

"Apá dice que a veces necesitamos domesticación, como en el zoológico," respondió Teddy en voz baja.

"No son salvajes, de por sí," dijo Harry, "solo tienen mucha energía encima de sus cerebros gigantes."

"¡Señora Esme, por favor diga que sí!", rogó Mara.

"¿Qué tal una puesta a prueba?" Ofreció Harry viendo las expresiones reacias de los Cullen. "De esta manera, cualquier inquietud que alguien pueda tener se puede resolver y se puede tomar una decisión más informada más adelante."

"Eso suena razonable," respondió Esme. Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo sin pensarlo mucho.

Mara hizo un puchero ante esto.

"No hagas pucheros, princesa. Básicamente les estamos imponiendo nuestra locura," explicó Harry.

"¿Como pasar por el armario hacia Narnia?" Preguntó Teddy.

"Exactamente," dijo Harry. "Un mundo completamente nuevo de niños y niñas bulliciosos. Ahora solo necesito encontrarles tutores."

"Puedo ayudar," ofreció Edward de la nada. El resto de la familia tenían expresiones de sorpresa en sus caras ya que él nunca mostró interés en los humanos, incluso si no olían a comida. Jasper le sonrió a Edward sabiendo por qué se lo ofreció. Edward ignoró sus miradas. "Puedo darles tutoría en varios materias."

"¿Y qué del liceo?" Preguntó Carlisle.

"Después de la escuela, noches, fines de semana. Lo que sea mejor," le dijo Edward, pero mirando a Harry. A su vez, Harry le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"Eso sería increíble. ¡Cuantos más, lo mejor!" Respondió Harry.

"Muy bien, por ahora hasta que estos dos terminen en la Escuela de Aburrimiento, ¿qué tal si los cuidas de tres a diez, de lunes a viernes?" Le preguntó a Esme, quien asintió. "Mamá y yo podemos turnarnos contigo durante un par de semanas para que te acostumbres a su rutina. Entonces eso te da un par de meses para conocerlos uno a uno, o uno a dos en su caso. Después de las vacaciones, podemos reunir y discutir el próximo año. ¿Esta bien así?" Preguntó Harry. Los observó a todos pensarlo y hablar entre ellos, sus labios apenas se movían. Quería decirles que todavía podía oírlos, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

"Tengo algunas preocupaciones," respondió Esme.

"Diga."

"Solo dos en este momento. Uno, no estoy certificada en RCP. No tengo el don para eso, no como Carlisle. Y dos, tendría que tomar ciertos días libres," explicó.

Harry sabía que eso era su manera de preguntar sobre la sangre y las heridas sin hacerlo directamente y tener que esconderse en los días soleados debido a su piel destellante. "No hay problema. No andan sangrando por todas partes y mientras nos llames, a mí o a mamá, podemos arreglarlos con tus días libres a medida que surjan." Los hizo sentir más relajados al instante.

"Bueno," dijo Esme, "eso me hace sentir un poco mejor."

"Oí un sí allí," dijo Mara.

"Sí, para la prueba. Incluso si todo esto parece repentino," respondió Esme.

"¡Oh, ya no puedo esperar!" Rebotó Mara. "Esto va a ser mucho mejor que la escuela normal. Y quiero que me lleve a cuestas", señaló a Emmett. "Pareces que irías súper rápido y no tendrías miedo de dejarme caer". Ante eso, Emmett se echó a reír y estuvo de acuerdo, pero Rosalie negó con la cabeza. Mientras que Teddy parecía un poco verde. "¿Qué pasa, oso de peluche?," le preguntó a su hermano sintiendo su estado de ánimo.

"No quiero hacer carreras supersónicas," respondió en voz baja. Los Cullen chillaron y le dieron miradas atentas al tímido niño.

Harry besó su sien y le acaricia el brazo. "No tienes que ir a correr con ellos. No dejes que te presione a ser eso." Teddy asintió y se recostó en el pecho de su padre. Harry tomó una toallita húmeda y le limpió las manos y la cara de Teddy, todo mientras le daba una expresión de adoración que tenía cautivado a Edward.

El resto de los Cullen lo notaron pero nadie dijo nada. Estuvieron en silencio durante un minuto completo antes de que Harry levantó la vista de la cara de su hijo y vio los ojos llenos de lujuria de Edward Cullen. Harry se sonrojó al instante y Edward pudo sentir el calor de sus mejillas irradiando hacia él, calentándolo desde adentro, haciendo que se inclinara un poco más hacia Harry, cuya silla estaba más cerca de la suya. Esto solo causó que el corazón de Harry latiera más rápido. Harry miró hacia otro lado y notó la sonrisa de Mara. Se recuperó mentalmente, controló su pulso al pensar en un Vernon yucho y trató de continuar con la conversación.

"Vale, tú"," señaló Harry a Emmett, "no aplastes a mi hija, entendido," y Emmett asintió con la cabeza mientras se reía. "Entonces tienes permiso para jugar con ella. Solo ten cuidado afuera, a ella le gusta desaparecerse en el bosque.

"Son exploraciones," defendió Mara.

"No vivimos cerca de El-Bosque-De-Los-Cien-Acres, princesa. No explorar sin la supervisión de un adulto. Sabes las reglas. Por eso estás castigada. Oh, eso me hace recordar algo, Esme," la miró," ¿sería una imposición que la cuidaras," señaló a Mara," el próximo sábado? Estaré fuera de la ciudad con Teddy, pero la princesa está castigada y mamá estará ocupada aquí."

"Por supuesto que cuidare a Mara. Apuesto a que podemos encontrar algo que hacer, incluso si ella está castigada."

"Excelente. Esperaba que dijeras eso. Mocosos, dejen que su papá se levante. Tengo que buscar algo de mi oficina," dijo mientras levantaba a los niños. Teniendo colgada a Mara en un brazo, Harry levantó a Teddy al regazo de Edward. "Vigila a este y a ti," señaló a Emmett, quien le sonrió y le tendió las manos para agarrar a Mara, "te toco al bebé gótico. Volveré en unos quince minutos. No dejen que coman más dulces," les ordenó a los dos que tenían a sus hijos y dándole a Rosalie una toallita húmeda. "Y ustedes dos," miró a los niños, "compórtense. Teddy, estás a cargo de tu hermana." Mara puso los ojos en blanco y Teddy asintió solemnemente. Harry le revolvió el cabello y desapareció por un pasillo.

Edward no estaba seguro de qué hacer con Teddy, así que simplemente dejó que el niño lo usara como silla. A Teddy no le importó y parecía estar muy cómodo. Mara le estaba haciendo a Emmett un millón de preguntas mientras Rosalie intentaba limpiarla con la toallita.

"¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿Cuánto mides? ¿Qué tan rápido puedes correr? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Juegas videojuegos? Tengo una PlayStation ¿Lo jugarás conmigo?" Finalmente respiró hondo. La risa de Emmett la sacudió y ella se rió.

"Ey, dieciocho, dos metros, no lo he medido, verde, sí y sí," respondió en orden.

"No puedo esperar hasta que ya no esté castigada. ¡Podemos jugar juntos!" Dijo Mara.

"¿Cuáles son tus juegos favoritos?" Le preguntó Esme.

"_Half-Life 2_ , _Halo 2_ y _God of War_."

"¿_God of War_? Eso no saldrá hasta marzo del próximo año," dijo Jasper.

"Obtuve la versión beta para mi cumpleaños. Apá me lo consiguió. Es padre, no puedo esperar para obtener la versión final."

"¡Oh, definitivamente voy a jugar contigo!" Dijo Emmett.

"¿Y qué es exactamente _God of War_?" Preguntó Carlisle.

Emmett miró a Mara, quien lo miró a él y luego a Jasper. "No me miren. El es tu padre. El mío ya me dio permiso para jugarlo," les dijo seriamente, lo que hizo que todos se rieran.

"Vale", dijo Jasper mirando a Carlisle, "es un juego de acción y aventura en tercera persona. Los jugadores controlan a Kratos, un guerrero espartano que sirve a los dioses olímpicos. Atenea le encarga que mate a Ares. Ares había engañado a Kratos para que matara a su propia esposa e hijo y luego asedia la ciudad de Atenas. Kratos realiza una búsqueda para detenerlo buscando la Caja de Pandora." Recibió miradas horrorizadas de Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Alice.

"Eso es bárbaro," dijo Rosalie.

"Yo sé, es estupendo. Completamente asombroso. Desearía que la Espada del Caos fuera real. Tienen el Fénix un poco correcto. Sus plumas no tienen propiedades curativas, sino son sus …"

"Lágrimas," dijo Emmett al mismo tiempo. "Veo que también eres admiradora de Harry Potter." Mara asintió.

"¿Y tu padre te deja jugar ese juego?" Preguntó Rosalie muy preocupada mientras acariciaba el largo y rizado cabello negro de Mara.

"Es una vínculo de escape," dijo Teddy finalmente. "De lo contrario, mordería a los niños en la escuela."

Rosalie no sabía cómo responder a eso y miró a Esme en busca de ayuda.

"Morder a la gente nunca es la acción correcta, querida," dijo Esme.

"Eso es lo que dicen Apá y Buela," respondió Mara con un puchero.

Los otros fueron salvados por la reaparición de Harry. "Veo que nadie está llorando, es una buena señal," bromeó mientras se sentó en la misma silla que antes. "Esme, esto es para ti," le pasó un sobre de papel manila.

Ella lo tomó y lo abrió, sacando un grueso documento con grapas. "¿Un contrato?", preguntó mientras comenzaba a leerlo.

"Correcto. Un contrato de trabajo temporal que enumera el salario, los beneficios, sus deberes y mis expectativas. Y no olvidemos muchas, y muchas cláusulas de privacidad. Todos ustedes tienen que firmar ese."

"Esto es mucho dinero," dijo mirando a la figura listada y de vuelta a Harry.

"Mis hijos valen cada centavo de eso y más. Siéntase libre de llevarlo a casa para leerlo y discutirlo entre familia. Si tienen alguna modificación, llame aquí y lo discutiremos. Una vez que todo esté firmado y notarizado, te daré una copia junto con nuestra dirección y números telefónicos." Esme asintió. "Vale. Fue fantástico conocerlos a todos, seguro que le han alegrado el día de Mara," y Mara asintió vigorosamente, "pero estos dos tienen una clase de natación pronto. Díganles adiós a su nuevos amigos, escuincles."

Harry estrechó la mano a todos, Teddy copió, pero Mara los abrazó y los besó. Cuando el trío caminó hacia la salida, todos la escucharon decirle a Harry: "Espero poder quedarme con ellos," lo que los hizo mirarse unos a otros y reírse.

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

Los Cullen se fueron poco después de que Harry salió del restaurante con los niños. Al salir compraron una caja de piruletas de sangre, pero Katie había rechazado su dinero debido a las instrucciones de Harry. Llegaron a su casa en Forks antes de las once.

"Todavía no puedo creerlo," dijo Jasper. "Todo fue tan ..." no pudo encontrar las palabras.

"¿Normal?" Ofreció Edward.

Jasper estuvo de acuerdo. "Sí, normal. Qué extraño que nos sintiéramos normal. Sentados, comiendo, riendo, bromeando con los humanos. Me gustó."

"Ni siquiera me dio miedo por lastimar a Mara, se sentó en mi regazo como si fuera algo cotidiano tener su cuello a centímetros de distancia de los dientes de un vampiro," dijo Emmett. "Podría acostumbrarme a esto."

"Incluso el pequeño y tímido Teddy estuvo bien conmigo," sonrió Edward. "No tenían más que pensamientos amables sobre todos nosotros. Y se aman con tanto fervor que es hermoso escuchar sus pensamientos."

Jasper captó el interés de Edward y le envió un pensamiento para molestarlo. "Harry es muy guapo" al pensar en sus musculosos brazos que se flexionaron mientras sostenía a los niños, sus brillantes ojos verdes, su voz sensual y sus labios rosados.

La reacción de Edward pareció drástica para todos los demás. Incluso para Alice que no había visto la decisión ya que fue de repente. Él gruñó y estaba listo para atacar. Emmett y Carlisle se apresuraron a mantenerlos separados. Aunque Jasper se reía y no intentaba atacar de vuelta.

"¿Qué demonios, Ed?" Preguntó Emmett mientras lo enjaulaba en una esquina.

Desafortunadamente, el estado de ánimo de Jasper hizo que todos quisieran reírse también, ya que proyectaba su alegría.

"Jazz, para! Cálmalo," exigió Alice golpeando su pie con enojo o tan enojada como podía estar mientras sostenía sus risitas.

Jasper tardó varios segundos en recuperarse. Luego envió olas de calma a todos.

Edward dejó de gruñirle a Jasper. Emmett y Carlisle dieron un paso atrás pero no se alejaron mucho más en caso.

"¿Finalmente lo perdiste?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"Rose, no estás ayudando," regaño Esme.

"¿Qué le dijiste?", Preguntó Alice a Jasper que estaba sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire.

"No le dije nada. Yo simplemente ..." fue interrumpido por Edward.

"No lo repitas."

"Está bien," dijo Jasper mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición. "No lo haré."

"Los hombres son tan estúpidos," resopló Rosalie mientras salía.

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

"¡Buela! ¡Esme! Gritó Mara muy entusiasmada mientras corría hacia ellas. Ella chocó contra las piernas de Andy y luego abrazó su cintura.

"Hola cariño, ¿dónde está Teddy?," preguntó, pero luego vio su cabello arenoso. "Ya lo veo. Deberías haberlo esperado."

"Camina muy lento. ¿Por qué debo caminar cuando puedo correr a todas partes?" Dijo Mara.

"Correr no siempre es seguro," respondió Esme sabiamente.

"Hola abuela, hola Esme," saludó Teddy.

"Hola Teddy, ¿quién está listo para la gimnasia?" Preguntó mientras los guió hacia su auto.

\- FIN DEL CAPÍTULO -


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: habrá insultos religiosos, no lean si no le gusta eso.

**Capítulo** **5: Y fue la tarde y la mañana**

"Hello, beautiful ladies," saludo Harry cuando él y Teddy entraron al comedor.

"Hola Apá", dijo Mara levantándose de su asiento para abrazarlo y besarlo.

Luego, los chicos caminaron hacia Andy, que estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa y les dieron un beso en la mejilla.

"Perdón por llegar tarde. Teddy tardó una eternidad en elegir cosas para Mara."

Mara corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Está bien, querido. Daisy nos dijo que llegarían tarde, así que te esperamos," dijo Andy.

"Ustedes son los mejores," dijo y luego gritó: "¡Kreacher, estamos listos para comer!"

El elfo doméstico apareció en la habitación con platos de comida.

"¿Cómo estuvo Australia?" Preguntó Andy.

"Fatigoso. Incluso después de seis años de firmas de libros, todavía me sorprende lo concurrido que son los lugares."

"Más aún cuando los fanáticos viajan solo por ti," respondió ella.

"Cierto. Mis admiradores siempre son geniales. Cada libro sigue vendiéndose más rápido que el último. Alistair está tratando de convencerme de dividir el siguiente en dos volúmenes."

"¿Por qué, apá?" Preguntó Teddy.

"Eso no tiene sentido, ¿quién esperaría un año entero por medio libro? Es como hacer media película. Y eso también es cruel hacia tus lectores," dijo Mara.

"Quiere ganar más dinero, Teddy. Cuantos más libros, más dinero gana. Teme que no escriba más después del próximo y último libro."

"¿Qué de las historias de misterio que me has estado contando?" Preguntó Andy.

"Historias de detectives," corrigió Harry.

"Sí, esas. Has mencionado una o dos ideas de la trama. ¿Por qué no escribes esas?"

"¿De verdad crees que JKR puede pasar de escribir ficción infantil a novelas de detectives para adultos?"

"¿Por qué no?," preguntó Andy.

"Los leería," ofreció Mara.

"Gracias princesa. Pero para el final de la serie HP, la gente solo querrá leer más cosas como esta. No quiero escribir sin cesar sobre mi pasado, incluso si no saben qué es eso. Pronto, será tiempo de dejar eso al lado. Es parte del crecimiento."

"Ya eres un adulto," dijo Teddy

"Nadie es demasiado viejo para crecer," dijo Harry mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Mara, que puso los ojos en blanco juguetonamente y luego asintió.

"Oh, lo sé. Usa un nombre diferente para sus libros de detectives. No JKR," ofreció Teddy.

"Eso podría funcionar," dijo Andy. "Buena idea," elogió a Teddy. El cumplido no cabía en sí de orgullo.

"¿Otro nombre? ¿Cual esta vez?" Preguntó Harry.

"¿Qué tal Robert Galbraith?," dijo Mara.

"Tiene posibilidades, lo pensaré," dijo Harry. "Estoy exhausto. Después de esto, tomaré una siesta y luego esta noche me voy a Chicago. Luego un lugar local mañana. ¿Estás segura de que los quieres contigo en la taberna? Puedes llamar a Esme para que te ayude."

"Por supuesto que vendrán. Teddy y yo estaremos animando a Crystal Palace mientras la alborotadora estará en la cocina con Winky."

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

Emmett y Rosalie estaban haciendo cola en _Secret Garden Books_ en Seattle esperando a que JK Rowling firmara su copia de _El misterio del príncipe_. Todo fue idea de Emmett, el querer que su libro fuera firmado. Había comprado una copia el día anterior y ya la leyó, pero quería jactarse ante Mara sobre conocer al autor.

"¿A quién debo dedicarlo?" Preguntó Harry cubierto en glamora mientras tomaba el libro de Emmett y le daba una grande sonrisa. Momentos como este era cuando realmente apreciaba la magia.

"Emmett," respondió. Harry le dio otra sonrisa y abrió el libro. Mojó su pluma en tinta, algo insistido por Alistair, y escribió durante un minuto a lo cual oscurecía su vista. Sopló la tinta para secarla.

"Aquí tenga, siempre es un placer poder conocer a un admirador. Espero que disfrute el libro."

Emmett recuperó el libro y ambos leyeron la dedicatoria:

_A Emmett:_

_Quien oye la voz que pasa por la noche,_

_Lo mismo escuchado en la antigüedad,_

_El mismo pájaro inmortal cuyo grito_

_Encanta ventanas mágicas,_

_Abriendo la peligrosa oscuridad_

_Hacia tierras de hadas._

_-JKR_

Rosalie miró sorprendida a Harry. "Reescribiste la séptima estrofa de Keats 'Oda al Ruiseñor'," y Harry asintió. "¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó?" Preguntó ella.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve escribiendo?," respondió.

"54 segundos," dijo ella automáticamente.

"Entonces, 54 segundos," dijo Harry de vuelta.

"Esto," Emmett hizo un gesto hacia el poema, "te vino a ti justo ahora?"

"No, solo el poema," bromeó Harry ya que parecía olvidar que también sostenía su libro recién publicado.

Emmett parecía avergonzado. "Por supuesto." Luego, después de una pausa silenciosa. "Gracias por la dedicación, señor Rowling. Es bonito. Tenga una buena noche."

"Adiós, ruiseñores," respondió Harry.

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

Jasper y Edward estaban sentados en medio del Monte Rainier, solos. "Entonces, ¿fuiste a verlo?"

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Estuvo con sus hijos en casa toda la noche."

"¿Cuando vas a hablar con él? ¿Invitarlo a salir?"

"No soy homosexual," respondió Edward, a lo que Jasper levantó la ceja.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó un confundido Jasper.

"Es interesante y sus pensamientos son amables y relajantes, pero no pasa nada."

"Claro, nada te hace darles tutoriales a sus hijos, pasar el tiempo en taberna, manejar a Seattle solo para verlo. Eso realmente no me suena a nada. ¿Cuál es el problema? Le gustas tambien, lo lees en sus pensamientos."

"Ha sido todo un momento de debilidad."

"¿Perdón?"

"Me controlaré mejor a partir de ahora."

"¿Controlarte a ti mismo? ¿Es sed de sangre entonces? Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que no huele a comida."

"No, pero es el mismo principio."

"¿Por favor dime que no estás comparando matar humanos por su sangre con la homosexualidad?"

"Somos prueba de que podemos superar la suerte que tenemos. Elegimos un camino diferente."

"¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas? Que puedes superar tu atracción hacia él. Es cosa natural."

"También es natural para nosotros beber sangre humana," dijo con disgusto.

"¿Y si él es tu única oportunidad de ser feliz? ¿Verdadera felicidad?," Preguntó. Edward sacudió la cabeza pero no dijo nada. "Solo diré esto una vez, en voz alta de todos modos, te equivocas, Edward. No hay nada malo en querer estar con él." Edward lo ignoró pero Jasper podía sentir su tristeza y desesperación.

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

"¿Apá?" Mara llamó a Harry cuando lo vio pasar por la puerta de su habitación.

"¿Sí, princesa?," Asomó la cabeza. "Se supone que debes estar dormido".

"¿Asusté a Edward?"

"Por supuesto que no, cariño. ¿Por qué piensas eso?" Respondió él yendo más adentro de su habitación.

"Él dejó de pasar el rato con nosotros. El resto de los Cullen vienen mucho a vernos. He sido amable y todo."

Harry la levantó sobre su regazo y lanzó una barrera de privacidad. Él comenzó a mecerla como lo hizo cuando era una bebé.

"Creo que lo asusté yo, Mort."

"¿Cómo?"

"Le gusto a él."

"Ya sé eso. Todos saben eso. Es muy obvio. La forma en que te mira, o solía hacerlo, cuando venia por aquí."

"No quiere que le guste."

"¿Por qué? Eres genial."

"No soy hembra."

"¿Y que?"

"Convención social".

"¿En serio?"

"Sí."

"Eso es una estupidez," sacudió la cabeza. "¿Todos los vampiros homosexuales son así?"

Se tuvo que reír. "No lo creo. Podría ser de sus días humanos, o porque su familia se estableció cerca de los humanos durante tanto tiempo."

"¿Adaptación ambiental?"

"Correcto."

"Todavía es estúpido. Espera, ¿esto es algo de todos humano? Porque si es así, exijo que me cambies de nuevo. En algún momento este cuerpo alcanzará la madurez. No tiene sentido que se comporte como los otros estúpidos humanos si mi mente y mi cuerpo no están de acuerdo. Eso suena miserable."

"Cálmate. No es realmente una cosa humana. Es más como una convención adoptada a través de la religión."

"¿Cual religión?"

"Tendría que preguntarle a Hermione, pero creo que todos los abrahamicos. Esos son los más seguidos, ahora de todos modos."

"¿Abrahán? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?"

"Se le atribuye haber comenzado el monoteísmo, ya sabes, la base de la Torá, el Corán, la Biblia. Libros sagrados para millones."

"¿Los humanos realmente leen eso como verdad cósmica?"

"Sí."

"Que extraño. Los libros eran una broma. Nunca emborraches a mi contraparte, la jipi se convierte en una mala filósofa. Sus anécdotas tienen tantos incongruencias en la trama que no podría ser otra cosa que un invento. Pensé que los humanos estaban de acuerdo."

"No, es real para millones de humanos. Hay diferentes versiones del libro y sucursales de creencias."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes? Sabes que no presté mucha atención a las experiencias de las almas que estaba procesando, a menos que fueran realmente interesantes, lo que rara vez sucede."

"Uno, pensé que lo sabías, con ser La Muerte y todo eso. Y dos, como mi hija, te estoy criando a ti y a Teddy en el mundo mágico por la mayor parte. Nada de eso se aplica. Los magos no se preocupan por la sexualidad ya que todos los géneros mágicos pueden concebir. Queremos que ambos decidan por ustedes mismos lo que creen que es verdad."

"La crianza de los niños si es complicada."

"Gracias."

"Entonces, ¿Edward está reprimiendo su atracción natural hacia ti porque también eres hombre? ¿Porque vive cerca de humanos que creen en un libro que dice que los hombres solo pueden acostarse con las mujeres? ¿Aunque es un vampiro y las leyes humanas no se aplican?"

"Eso sí es un buen resumen de la situación."

"Entonces es tonto y no te merece de todos modos."

"Ay, gracias Morty, yo también te quiero."

"Se merece a alguien tan estúpido como él."

"Vamos, leeré tu nuevo cuento favorito para antes de dormir."

"¡Romeo y Julieta! ¡Estúpidos adolescentes, se lo merecieron!"

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-—

"No puedo creer que casi sean las navidades," dijo Mara.

"¿Porque es eso? ¿Tienes miedo de que Papá Noel no te traiga ningún regalo?" Preguntó Emmett.

Los dos estaban jugando Battleship en una mesa de juego en La Guarida de Merodeadores.

"Papá Noel no existe," respondió ella.

"Tienes seis años, se supone que debes creer en Papá Noel."

"¿Quieres que te dé todas las razones por las que él no es real?" Ofreció.

"No gracias, bebe-gótica. Estoy bien," accedió.

"Menciono el día porque es cerca de cuando tu madre tendrá que decidir si quiere quedarse como nuestra niñera. No quiero que se vaya."

"No te preocupes por eso, estará bien. ¿Qué hace tu familia para la Navidad de todos modos?"

"Vamos al comedor comunitario para ayudar. Apá y Buela ayudan a cocinar y servir, Teddy y yo ponemos las mesas y ayudamos con las decoraciones."

"¿No es eso lo que hiciste para el Día de Acción de Gracias?"

"Sí, somos voluntarios en un comedor comunitario durante los días festivos principales. Apá dice que el mejor regalo es el regalo de una mano amiga. Él tiene un montón de organizaciones benéficas a las que también les da dinero."

"Esa es una buena lección de vida, tienes un gran padre."

"Ya lo sé, pero gracias. Esme dice que deberíamos hacerle regalos caseros para Navidad. ¡Y tengo el regalo perfecto para Apá!

"Oh, ¿qué le hiciste?"

"Un folleto que contiene información sobre todo tipo de servicios de citas. Teddy y yo investigamos mucho. Solo quería inscribirlo, obtener citas como regalo, pero Teddy no estuvo de acuerdo. Él cree que Apà debería decidir primero una compañía y luego podemos inscribirlo y arreglar citas."

Emmett se atragantó con nada y tosió. "¿Ey que?"

"¿Un servicio de citas? Es lo que la gente ocupada usa para encontrar pareja."

"Sé lo que son. ¿Por qué ustedes los investigaron? ¿Es que su papá quiera una pareja?"

"Nadie quiere estar solo. Espera, ¿crees que deberíamos darle copias a la abuela también?"

"No sé sobre esto, chica. Los adultos tienden a querer resolver sus propias vidas amorosas."

"Eso es una tontería."

"¿Le has contado a Esme o a tu padre sobre esto?"

"Claro que no. Los regalos mejores son regalos de sorpresa."

"Veo. No sé qué decir."

"Tengo ese efecto en mucha gente."

"Sobre el tema de los regalos, ¿Qué quieres para la Navidad?"

Mara se encogió de hombros. "No necesito nada. Y lo que quiero, mi Apá no me lo comprará."

"¿Cierto? ¿Que quieres?"

"¡Un tiburón como mascota!"

"Puedo ver por qué te niega. ¿No quieres algo, no sé, más normal?"

"No, lo normal es aburrido. Soy espectacular."

"Eso eres, chica. Eso sí lo eres."

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

"Oh, eso es muy divertido," se rió Rosalie.

"Lo sé, la bebé gótica como casamentera. Solo imagínalo. Me quedo solo con ella durante una hora mientras Esme lleva a Teddy a su club de arte y esto sucede."

"¿Le dijiste a Henry?"

Los Cullen estaban sentados en la sala familiar haciendo varias cosas cuando Emmett llegó con la historia de Mara y el servicio de citas.

"Sí, le estaba contando cuando Henry regresó temprano de una reunión y escuchó parte. Entonces también se lo dije."

En este punto, toda la familia se estaba riendo.

"¿Qué dijo él?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Él también pensó que era divertido. Él va a ir con su idea. Aparentemente ya está saliendo a alguien, pero esperaba más tiempo antes de presentarle a los niños. Sin embargo, me encantaría ver las habilidades de emparejamiento de Mara."

"¿Está saliendo con alguien?" Preguntó Edward muy sorprendido.

"Estoy feliz por él. Solo todos estos años. Y es un buen hombre," dijo Alice dándole una mirada de complicidad a Edward.

"Me pregunto cómo es ella, la mujer con la que está saliendo. ¿Crees que la conocerás, Esme?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"No estoy segura. Henry es muy amable, pero apenas habla de sí mismo, y nunca de su pasado. Ninguno de ellos lo hace en realidad. No se menciona a la madre de los gemelos, ni a nadie de Inglaterra, aunque sé que visitan un par de veces al año. Nunca he visto fotos de nadie además de los cuatro. Ninguna foto de antes de que se mudaron aquí."

"Son una familia reservada," dijo Carlisle.

"Todavía somos extraños. Conozco a los niños más que Andy o Henry, pero tienen seis años, no hay mucha historia que divulgar. Pero puedo entender a los adultos, con la pérdida que han sufrido, están protegiéndose," dijo Esme.

\- FIN DEL CAPÍTULO -


	6. Inspirado por el Fuego Ancioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: contenido explícito; escenas sexuales entre hombres. No lean si no les gusta eso.
> 
> Para la gente chévere que no son homofóbicos: prepáranse para escenas eróticas maravillosas entre hombres. Y aunque toda la historia está dedicada a mi increíble esposa, este capítulo es un gran guiño juguetón a ella. También encantadores lectores, deberían leer su historia en AO3, "Harry Potter and the Other G. Weasley" de vmkc, es H/H pero en inglés ya que mi amorcito es gringa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título del capítulo es de una línea del poema "The Imperfect Enjoyment" de John Wilmot, el segundo conde de Rochester. Quien curiosamente murió a la edad de 33 años de una ETS. (Con eso, anuncio de servicio público: hágase la prueba si dobla como saltarín de cama en cama por donde sea. No hay absolutamente ninguna razón para matarse accidentalmente a usted mismo o a otros al no hacerse la prueba y tomar tratamiento si necesario. Recuerde, no puede tener sexo si estás muerto, bueno, al menos no creo que puedas hacerlo, ~ me encojo de hombros ~.)

**CAPÍTULO 6: Inspirado por el Fuego Ancioso**

"No puedo creer que hayamos estado besándonos en el asiento trasero de tu coche como un par de adolescentes. Por lo general, yo soy el quien atrapa a los muchachos locales cuando lo hacen."

"Siéntase libre de inspeccionarme o esposarme comisario, no me importaría."

"No me estás haciendo querer ir a casa."

"Vale." Y con eso Harry comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón de Charlie.

"No puedes estar en serio. Alguien podría atraparnos," protestó Charlie, pero no le impidió sacar su durísima polla de su restricciones.

"Las ventanas son obscuras. Estamos bien," respondió Harry frotando a Charlie provocando gemidos. Luego se inclinó y lamió la verga.

"Joder," gimió Charlie.

"Vamos papi, no seas tímido, gime más fuerte para mí," dijo Harry y sintió que la polla de Charlie dio un tirón. "Mmmm, papi," gimió Harry, "voy a chupar tu grandísima polla hasta que te corras en mi boca," a lo que Charlie dio una respuesta de gemido estrangulado y se goteó. Harry hizo lo prometido, metiendo centímetro tras centímetro en su boca y garganta. Mojándolo, moviéndose arriba y abajo mientras chupaba.

Había pasado mucho tiempo para Charlie desde que le habían hecho eso, y se vino después de varios minutos con un fuerte gemido que sacudió todo su cuerpo. Harry se tragó todo, lo lamió y luego le arregló los pantalones.

Charlie se quedó allí, con la cabeza reclinada contra el asiento, tratando de recuperar el aliento. "Creo que morí por un momento allí," dijo finalmente.

Harry rio. "Me alegra que hayas vuelto."

"No puedo creer que me hayas hecho una mamada."

"Mientras estábamos estacionado en el bosque ..."

"Mientras estábamos estacionado en el bosque, en medio de la noche."

"¿No fue espontáneo y emocionante?"

"Más bien un poco aterrador."

"¿Por qué? Necesitas más emoción en tu vida."

"Es más como caer al abismo."

"Lo siento si te esforcé hacer más de lo que querías."

"No, eso no es. Hemos progresado lentamente hasta este punto. Yo sé eso. Ha sido increíble, eres maravilloso. Creo que es un ataque de nervios. Todo esto ha sido una nueva experiencia para mi."

"Oh, eso es tan lindo."

"Gracias, lo supongo."

"Déjame llevarte a casa antes de que sea aún más tarde." La pareja se trasladó a los asientos delanteros, se abrocharon el cinturón y se volvieron a la carretera.

"¿Qué vas hacer para el Año Nuevo?", Preguntó Harry.

"Trabajar, siempre hay más borrachos de lo habitual. ¿Por qué?"

"Quiero verte otra vez."

"Estaré libre en el segundo."

"Excelente."

"¿Algo planeado?"

"Tú, yo, y una cama grande. Quiero esa deliciosa polla en mí. "

Charlie maldijo de nuevo. "Joder, me estás poniendo duro de nuevo."

"¿Te imaginas mi culito rosado y apretado, papi? ¿Temblando por tu polla? ¿Abriéndose mientras me lo metes? ¿Apretándose alrededor de tu hermoso monstruo? Oh papi, haz que me corra, por favor deja que me corra papi, dile a tu zorrita que puede correrse. Déjame venir sobre todo mi pecho sin siquiera tocarme a mí mismo." Harry miraba la carretera todo el tiempo. Manos sobre la rueda de coche, pero gimiendo y jadeando a intervalos. Cuando terminó, miró a Charlie y le guiñó un ojo. "¿Suena eso como un buen plan?"

La respiración de Charlie era errática y estaba sonrojado. "Vas a matarme."

"Morirás feliz," bromeó Harry.

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando Harry finalmente llegó a casa.

"¿Buena noche?," preguntó Andy. Estaba tomando una taza de café mientras hojeaba el periódico sin molestarse en mirar hacia arriba.

"Cenamos, hablamos durante horas. Nos besamos por un rato. Le dije cosas para hacerlo sonrojar y luego lo llevé a casa."

"¿Cuándo vas a verlo de nuevo?"

"Está libre el domingo. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda intercambiar mi día contigo?"

"Por supuesto, qué tipo de falsa madre sería si no te ayudo a tener sexo," se rió.

"Una madre muy mala, gracias Andy."

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

"Este es un gran lugar,"dijo Charlie mirando alrededor de la opulenta cabaña que habían detenido al frente de hace unos minutos.

"Decidí que una cabaña aislada en el bosque sería algo más apropiado para ti que ir al Four Seasons."

"Esto no es una cabaña, es una mansión."

"No te quejes. No hay muchas opciones de último momento durante esta temporada. Está bien por el día. Además, está lo suficientemente lejos de la siguiente casa como para que no nos vean ni nos escuchen."

Charlie tragó saliva. "¿No vernos ni escucharnos?"

"Sí, papi," dijo Harry caminando seductoramente hacia él. "Puedes follarme aquí y nadie lo verá. Nadie me oiría gritar tu nombre." Besó a Charlie, le desabrochó el abrigo y la camisa y luego le chupó la clavícula.

"Hace mucho frío aquí afuera," dijo Charlie.

"Te calentaré," gimió Harry. Luego dio un paso atrás. "Vale, podemos progresar hasta follar afuera. Comencemos en la habitación principal y sigamos desde allí." Harry empujó a Charlie hacia adentro.

Se arrancaron la ropa mientras atravesaban la casa grande. Estaban desnudos cuando llegaron la habitación.

"Te deseo tanto," gimió Charlie cuando le dio un beso a Harry. "No he pensado en nada más que en ti desde que me besaste la primera vez."

"Me alegra que mi boca haya tenido una buena impresión," bromeó Harry mientras los llevaba hacia la cama, empujando a Charlie sobre ella.

"No solo tu boca, es todo de ti. Tu ingenio, tu exuberancia, tus ojos hermosos, tu sonrisa deslumbrante."

"Ay, estás siendo tan dulce y romántico. Me gusta este lado de ti," dijo Harry mientras se sentó a horcajadas sobre Charlie y comenzó a frotar sus pollas. "Pero aguanta eso hasta después de que me hayas follado."

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

"Amor, eso fue increíble," jadeó Charlie. "Nunca me he corrido tanto y tan fuerte. Eres verdaderamente mágico."

Harry se rió. "Vamos a ducharnos, me hiciste sudar, y luego podemos comer. No sé de ti, pero me dio apetito."

Se ducharon rápidamente, se pusieron túnicas suaves y se dirigieron a la cocina.

"¿Trajiste comida?" Preguntó Charlie, observando que Harry estaba sacando contenedores plásticos del refrigerador.

"Proporciono un servicio completo," bromeó. "Tenemos Chile de Pollo, porque comes demasiada carne roja ..."

"Solo quieres que mi corazón esté sano para que puedas ser tú el que me dé un ataque al corazón."

Harry le guiñó un ojo pero siguió señalando los contenedores. "... ensalada, pan de maíz con jalapeño, y el postre es bizcocho de chocolate."

"¿Hiciste todo esto? ¿para mí?" Charlie estaba sorprendido y conmovido.

"Sé que no cocinas además de huevos y tocino. Y aunque puse el romance al lado cuando te salté antes," se rió Charlie," creo que una buena comida casera siempre es más especial que salir."

"Eso es verdad," dijo Charlie mientras se movía hacia Harry. Mantuvo su rostro gentil y amoroso, sus ojos brillaban con tantas emociones y lo besó suavemente. "Gracias, Amor," susurró.

Harry le sonrió y comenzó a preparar su plato. Comieron en la amplia mesa del comedor, acurrucándose cerca, alimentándose mutuamente cucharadas y bocados de comida.

"Puedes llevarte las sobras a casa, si quieres," ofreció Harry mientras limpiaban. Charlie lavó mientras Harry secó.

"Eso seria genial. Hiciste mucho, suficiente para alimentar a una multitud."

"Me acostumbré hacerlo. Aprendí a cocinar en grandes cantidades. Pero ahora tienes almuerzos para la semana entera. Espero que no te hartes."

Charlie lo abrazó. "Lo aprecio, y por supuesto no me cansaré de eso. Pensaré en ti cada vez que lo coma."

Harry suspiró. "No quiero que este día termine. Tener responsabilidades es una mierda," se quejó mientras secaba las manos de Charlie con la toalla que todavía sostenía.

"Estoy en acuerdo."

"Sí claro. Has estado viviendo la vida de soltero estereotípico hasta ahora. ¿De qué te quejas? Muy pronto lo sabrás realmente. Tendrás un compañero de cuarto en dos semanas."

"¿Compañero de cuarto? ¿Así es como llamas a mi hija?" Se rió Charlie, besando el cuello de Harry.

"¿Qué más? Ella tiene diecisiete años. ¿Qué joven de diecisiete años quiere que su viejo este encima de él? Ella no requiere supervisión y puede cuidarse a sí misma."

"Ni siquiera sé cómo explicarte, o explicarnos, quiero decir. A ella."

"¡Lo tengo! 'Hola Bella, he tenido un período de sequía muy largo, ya sabes desde que tu madre se fue, ¡pero eso está mejor ahora, todo gracias a mi nuevo compañero de pesca!' "

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco y en un tono sarcástico dijo: "Sí, eso suena perfecto, gracias, Amor."

"En serio," Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. "No te preocupes por eso. Sé cómo son los pueblos pequeños. Estornudas en una esquina y te estás muriendo de neumonía cuando la noticia llega al otro lado. Nada tiene que explicarse, nada tiene que cambiar. No es necesario complicar más las cosas. De veras."

"¿No te estaría ocultando? ¿Escondiendonos?"

"No lo creo. Mi familia lo sabe, tus mejores amigos lo saben. Es suficiente por ahora. Acostúmbrate a tener a tu propia hija, ve cómo será es ese cambio antes de anunciarnos a ella y al resto de la buena gente de Forks. Sé que eres una criatura de hábito y te derrumbe la torre de tarjetas, arruinando tu vida tranquila cuando decidí meter mi mano en tus pantalones, pero las cosas realmente no necesitan cambiar."

"No creo que fuiste una empujadora. Aunque me tomó tiempo darme cuenta de que incluso estábamos coqueteando. Billy tuvo que confirmarlo."

"Lo sé, él me lo dijo," se rió Harry. "Le debo las gracias. Fue entonces cuando decidí hablarte directamente sería lo mejor. Te gusto, me gustas, ¿por qué no unir nuestras las caras?"

"Estoy seguro de que no lo dijiste así."

"Esa fue la esencia."

"Le pagaste a Billy para que nos dejara solos durante el viaje de pesca, apareciste, me empujaste contra el coche patrulla y me besaste. Estaba tan asustado."

"Lo sé. Estabas temblando. No entiendo por qué. El asunto de ser homosexual nunca te molestó."

"He estado solo por más de quince años, asumí que siempre sería así. Y luego este chico encantador y guapo, con un acento atractivo si lo puedo decir, ¿me tira los tejos? ¿Me besa? Me quedé en blanco. Despues volví en sí y me dije que lo aceptara. Me gustó, me encantó. Pero me sentí como un pervertido."

"No eres un pervertido," corrigió Harry besándolo.

"Solo tienes siete años mayor que mi hija. ¿Eso no es un poco raro?"

"No, sería raro si fuera una chica de diecisiete años. O su compañera de colegio. Ja, eso sería muy gracioso."

"Ay no."

"Mira, no es raro."

"¿Y todo el asunto de 'Papi'? ¿Eso no es raro?"

"No. Y puedo decirte exactamente por qué." Harry se acercó a él. "No es como si pensaras que soy tu hijo, o que creo que eres mi padre. No es ese tipo de fantasía. A los dos nos gusta que seas Dominante, así que te llamo papi, es muy cachonda, y funciona para nosotros. Me pone tan cachondo, de hecho, que me dan ganas de dejarme crecer el cabello solo para decirte que 'me agarres el pelo más fuerte, papi' mientras me tomas en cuatro."

"Amor, no puedes decir cosas así mientras estamos teniendo una conversación seria," Charlie lo regaño, pero su erección dijo lo contrario.

"Lo siento, papi," gimió Harry en su oído. "Probablemente merezco ser castigado. ¿No te parece?"

"Oh, ¿y qué sugieres que sea apropiado?"

Harry lo miró con los ojos brillantes y lleno de picardía. "Fóllame la boca, ahora mismo, y hablaremos de nuestras familias más tarde, mucho más tarde, después de que realmente haya aprendido mi lección," dijo Harry mientras desataba la bata de Charlie y se arrodillaba ante él. Charlie usó el mostrador para estabilizarse. "Ya estas duro para mí," gimió mientras se frotaba la cara contra su erección. "Mmmm, papi, por favor ahógame con tu polla grande. Amordazarme y hazme babear sobre tu polla," rogó Harry mientras comenzaba a lamer a Charlie antes de tragarse la polla por completo. Agarró las manos de Charlie y las colocó en la parte posterior de su propia cabeza incitando a empujarla.

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

"Demonios, olvidé cuánto arde el esperma," se quejó Harry mientras se levantaba del piso de la cocina.

"Lo siento," dijo Charlie tímidamente a lo que lo ayudó a levantarse.

"Es mi culpa. Te dije que te corrieras por mi cara. La próxima vez recordaré cerrar los ojos."

"¿La próxima vez?"

"Mmmhmm," murmuró de acuerdo mientras se enjuagaba la cara bajo la llave. "Espero que haya una repetición de eso en el futuro."

"Eres increíble," dijo Charlie mientras le acariciaba la espalda con ternura.

"Encantado de servirle."

"Y lo hiciste."

Harry se secó la cara con las toallas de papel que Charlie le entregó. "Gracias," dijo y luego se bebió un vaso grande de agua. "Creo que tenemos que bautizar la sala a continuación."

"¿Aún más?"

"Por supuesto."

"Hala, ser joven otra vez."

"Ya estás duro," señaló Harry su polla rígida.

"Alrededor de ti, no creo que nunca se baje."

"Ay, ya vas, siendo romántico otra vez. Vamos, estoy seguro de que hay un partido. Quiero probar cuánto se necesita para desviar su atención del televisor."

"¿Crees que puedes tener éxito? Soy un ávido deportista."

"Reto aceptado. Incluso prometo no tocar tu polla. Y puedes tomar un trago al mismo tiempo, para ayudarte a mantenerte refrescado. Solo es justo para ti."

Veinte minutos después, Charlie estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala. El partido y la cerveza olvidados. Su trasero en el borde del sofá, las piernas abiertas, con la cabeza de Harry entre medio, lamiendo su escroto. Le había lamido las bolas con ternura, chupándolas suavemente, frotándose las manos y la cara sobre ellas mientras emitía sonidos obscenos. Harry lo había hecho durante largos minutos mientras Charlie intentaba ver el partido.

Harry se movió más y más bajo, arrastrando su lengua sedosa y caliente hacia su culo. Charlie saltó un poco cuando hizo contacto por primera vez, pero se relajó rápidamente. Harry lo lamió allí con leves y ligeros toques. Luego se volvió más audaz, agregando más presión, lamiendo más rápido y luego chupándolo. Enviandole oleadas de placer a Charlie.

Harry lamió y chupó su culo por mucho tiempo, y luego se aflojó y lentamente comenzó a follarlo con la lengua. Sin darse cuenta, Charlie tomó su propia polla en su mano y comenzó a mastubrase furiosamente. Entre la mano de Harry haciendo rodar sus bolas y su lengua en su culo, Charlie perdió el control. Se vino sobre su propio estómago y pecho mientras gritaba el nombre de Harry.

Harry estaba radiante cuando Charlie finalmente salió de su bruma.

"Te ves demasiado satisfecho contigo mismo."

"Me encanta verte correrte."

"¿Es así?"

"Si, muchísimo."

Charlie se sentó y acarició la cara de Harry con su mano limpia. Luego puso sus dedos cubiertos de esperma sobre sus labios y Harry los lamió hambriento. "Mira el reguero que hiciste," dijo Charlie en voz baja y profunda. Agarró a Harry por la nuca y le llevó la cara a su pecho. "Límpialo," ordenó Charlie bruscamente. Sintió que Harry temblaba de emoción y comenzó a cumplir su orden. Harry lamió y tragó lenta y cuidadosamente toda la leche en el pecho, el estómago y la mano de Charlie. Estaba empezando a gotear su polla cuando sintió las señales de un orgasmo. Hizo gemidos que llamaron la atención de Charlie. Charlie lo alejó y lo miró. Estaba sonrojado y jadeante. Ojos vidriosos.

"¿Te estás excitando mi zorrita?," preguntó Charlie, envolviendo su mano alrededor de su cuello y apretando ligeramente.

"Sí papi," se quejó Harry.

"¿Estás casi de correrte?", Preguntó, usando su otra mano para torcer los pezones de Harry con fuerza.

"¡Muy cerca, papi! ¡Por favor, déjame correrme!" Harry rogó mientras se retorcía.

"¿Te hizo duro follar a papi con tu lengua, zorrita?"

"Ay sí, me encantó lamerte, papi. Fue mejor de lo que me imaginaba."

"¿Y qué hiciste al imaginarte lamer el culo de papi? ¡Dime!"

"Me toqué a mí mismo. Me jodí con los dedos."

"Muéstrame," dijo empujando a Harry al suelo y retrocediendo para sentarse en el borde del sofá para observar. Harry se apresuró a cumplir su orden. Se cayó de espaldas sobre la alfombra de la sala, se chupó el dedo índice de la mano derecha y luego se la metió sin ninguna fanfarria. "Sigue adelante, jódete para papi."

Y Harry lo hizo. Empujó su dedo dentro y fuera, cada vez más rápido. Se le goteo su polla dura. Comenzó a jadear fuertemente y a hacer más gemidos. "Asi, eres una puta tan buena, follándote mientras piensas en lamer el culo de papi, pensando en chupar la polla dura de papi. Añade otro dedo, Amor," susurró con voz ronca. Harry sacó su dedo, usó grandes cantidades de leche de su verga como lubricante y luego, sin ceremonias, metió dos dedos en su culo. Se jodió con fuerza y comenzó a temblar mientras gemía en voz baja.

"Por favor, por favor," Harry recitó suavemente mientras se follaba a sí mismo, mirando a Charlie a los ojos, con la polla y las bolas tensas.

"Ven para papi,"

La espalda de Harry se arqueó del piso y gritó su orgasmo. Charlie se movió rápidamente para atraparlo. Cerró los labios alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Harry y tragó todo. Harry miró a Charlie tragando su leche y volvió a temblar.

"Gracias."

Charlie lo lamió y besó su muslo. "De nada."

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana siguiente cuando Harry entró cojeando a su casa.

"Necesito un baño caliente muy largo," se quejó Harry mientras trataba de sentarse en un taburete, pero hizo una mueca y decidió no intentarlo y ponerse de pie, apoyándose sobre en la isla de cocina.

Andy le sonrió de lado. "Deberías haberte contenido," le susurró al pasarle una taza y un platillo.

"¿Estás bien, cariño? Parece que estás sufriendo. ¿Algo que pueda hacer? "Preguntó Esme mientras entraba a la cocina.

Harry y Andy se miraron rápidamente antes de que Harry respondiera. "Solo estoy siendo dramático."

"No estás sentado, ¿te pasa algo con la espalda? Puedo llamar a Carlisle para que te revise."

"Oh, no, Esme. Está bien. Nada que no pueda curar el paracetamol y un largo remojo."

Fueron interrumpidos por pasos corriendo.

"Buenos días Buela, Esme. Apá, ¿te divertiste en tu viaje de campamento con Charlie?," gritaron los gemelos mientras subían a los taburetes de la isla de la cocina.

"Oh, fuiste de campamento, clara que estés tan cansado. Dormir en el suelo no es para todos. ¿A dónde fuiste?" Preguntó Esme mientras le servía huevos y tostadas a los niños.

Andy estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar su risa detrás de su taza de té.

"Vancouver," respondió Harry mientras miraba a Andy. "Era un terreno nuevo para mí."

"A veces también visitamos el área para acampar. Tienen senderos encantadores." Harry tarareó de acuerdo mientras bebía su té. "Si todavía estás un poco rígido," Harry y Andy casi se ahogan con sus bebidas, "¿qué tal si cambiamos las lecciones? Comenzaré con Álgebra e Historia y luego podrás hacerte cargo esta tarde."

"Eso sería perfecto, Esme. Gracias," y vació su taza. "Escuincles, nos vemos en un par de horas, no quemen la casa." Dio la vuelta para abrazar y besar a sus hijos. "Adiós," besó a Andy en la mejilla y ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

"Se supone que debes estar descanzando," saludó Andy cuando Harry se sentó frente a ella menos de una hora después. Estaba recogiendo platos sucios de una mesa desocupada.

"Poción," respondió mientras comenzaba a agregar artículos al contenedor de plástico.

"¿Y tu ... espalda?," preguntó riendo.

"Hechizos curativos."

"Te alboroto," dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Harry dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de felicidad. "Así fue."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no estás todavía en Vancouver? Por esa mirada en tu rostro, diría que estás enamorado."

"Quizás, no lo sé. Y él es un trabajólico. Apenas toma tiempo libre. Él está trabajando hoy. Funciona ya que también soy una hormiguita."

"Lo supongo."

"No te preocupes por mí, Andy."

"No quiero que te haga daño ..." se detuvo.

¿Quieres decir, otra vez? Han pasado siete años. Hace tiempo de seguir adelante. George quería quedarse en Inglaterra, lo cual entendí totalmente, todavía lo entiendo. Pero no pude quedarme. Tal vez estoy demasiado destrozado para amar de nuevo."

"¡No digas eso! ¿Y qué de Charlie?"

"Solo ve partes de mí. Y casi lo obligue a salir conmigo porque no entendió las señales. Coqueteo sin fin durante las noches de póker y los viajes de pesca. Ni una sola acción. ¿Cuánto pescado puede comer un hombre? Gracias a Dios, Billy es tu primo y él …"

"Segundos quinto primo," corrigió Andy.

"Si, eso. Sigue siendo primo. Él respondió por mí. Es el mejor amigo del guapísimo alguacil. Billy dice que ambos merecemos ser felices," terminó Harry tristemente.

"Lo mereces."

"¿Incluso con todas las mentiras?"

"Sólo es una."

"Es una muy grande."

"Él sabe las cosas más importantes. Él conoce tu nombre verdadero, los libros que escribes, que adoptaste a los gemelos, que no soy tu madre. Sí, no podemos contarle sobre la magia, o la guerra, y todo eso, todavía no de todos modos. Pero si él es tu alma gemela, entonces eso es temporal."

"Ay, debería haberme quedado soltero," suspiró. "Todo esto es tu culpa," se miró la entrepierna. "¿Por qué decidiste querer a alguien ahora?"

"Bueno, siempre puedes usar esas compañías de citas que Mara y Teddy investigaron."

Eso los hizo estallar en carcajadas. "Nuestros muchachos," dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Todavía no puedo creer que Charlie haya aceptado ser mi llamado novio de la red para que no se sintieran mal porque rechacé su regalo de Navidad."

"Ves, él es perfecto para ti."

"Veamos cómo puede lidiar con ser un padre soltero antes de que desate por completo a mis sabuesos del infierno. Entonces podemos hablar sobre la posibilidad del amor."

"Ten fe, Harry. La tengo yo."

\- FIN DEL CAPÍTULO -


	7. Vivir desenfrenado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: contiene lenguaje adulto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. HEM significa Hora Estimada de Muerte, ya que en "Dead Like Me" lo llaman ETM y es lo mismo.
> 
> 2\. No encontré la palabra para 'gravelings' en español, entonces me inventé una: tumblitos.
> 
> 3\. El título del capítulo es inspirado por una línea de "Knock on Any Door" de Willard Motley que dice "Live fast, die young, have a good-looking corpse" y significa vivir sin cautela.

**CAPÍTULO 7: Vivir desenfrenado**

Era tarde en un lunes frío a mediados de enero cuando la puerta de La Guarida de Merodeadores se abrió de golpe.

"Tenemos un problema."

"Buenas tardes a ti también, Rube," respondió Harry.

"En serio, Harry."

"Vale. Toma el número trece, estaré allí en un minuto."

Harry terminó de darle el cambio al anciano y le deseó una buena noche. Le hizo un gesto a Katie para que cuidara la caja, tomó dos cafés y caminó hacia la mesa de Rube.

"Ten, parece que lo necesitas," dijo Harry ofreciéndole una taza.

"Gracias, deberías sentarte."

Harry lo hizo y luego levantó una ceja. "¿Qué pasa?"

Rube abrió su agenda y sacó un post-it amarillo. "Eso," lo agitó, "está en el horario de mañana," y se lo dio a Harry, quien lo leyó y casi se ahoga con su bebida.

"Que joder," murmuró y luego lanzó una barrera de privacidad. "Mierda, mierda, mierda." El papel cuadrado amarillo alegremente leia:

_I. Swan_

_Liceo de Forks_

_HEM 12:50 PM_

"Me imaginé que querías saberlo ya que pusiste al otro Swan en vigilancia."

"Gracias. Ella es su hija. He estado aquí casi dos días enteros y ya está muriéndose."

Rube solo tomó un sorbo de su bebida y dejó que Harry se desahogara.

"Joder, sabía que las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas. Ella ha estado comportándose bien últimamente, ningún acto de Houdini. Ni epidemia de ébola." Él suspiró con disgusto. "¿Cómo demonios se supone que debo mantener viva a esta chica sin matar a alguien más?"

"Se supone que debe morir, no importa como."

"Mierda. Pensé que las olas se habían calmado. Ella ha sido casi normal. Entretenida por sus mascotas vampiricas."

"Eso ha sido raro. Su silencio. Al menos dejó de cargar esa rana espeluznante por todos lados."

"Pac-man? Ella dijo que él la entendía. Es por eso que le gusta el aquelarre local."

"¿Los llamados vegetarianos? Dieta estúpida si me preguntas," dijo Rube.

"En caso de que olvide por un segundo quién te creó, Mort acaba de salir de tu boca."

"Ella está en lo correcto."

"Solo porque tienes esta región y quieres más almas. Puedo trasladarte al Oriente Medio, allí caen como moscas. ¿Qué hay de China? Son pronto a disparar. Tendrás que trabajar todo el tiempo, sin días libres."

"Estoy bien aquí, gracias, estoy bien."

"Eso es lo que pensé," suspiró. "Muy bien, ¿quién se quedará sin trabajo mañana sin esto?" Harry movió el post-it.

"Yo," Rube sonrió ampliamente.

"Vale, distribuye el resto de las tareas como de costumbre. Tendras la suerte de cuidar a los demonios mañana a lo que yo voy a Forks. Le daré a Esme el día libre."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Ningún día libre para mí? ¡Hice algo bueno aquí! Te traí el nombre, ¿verdad? ¡Dame un respiro!"

"Me trajiste malas noticias."

"¿Qué pasó con 'No dispararle al mensajero'?"

"Ja, estás en el oficio equivocado, Rube."

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

Harry llegó a casa poco después de las once de la noche. Agotado mentalmente después de recibir el post-it de Rube. Ya había llamado a Esme para darle el día siguiente libre. No necesitaba preocuparse por Andy, ya que ella estaría fuera de la casa antes del amanecer. Además, Rube estaría hechizado como parecerse a Harry para cualquiera que lo viera con los niña afuera de casa.

Solo tenía que despertar a Mort después de que Andy se fuera, pero antes de que Teddy se levantara. Por eso eran las cinco y media y él le estaba sacudiendo el hombro para despertarla.

"¿Qué?," se quejó Mara con sueño.

"Levántate, no estoy contento contigo."

Mara gruñó, se quejó, pateó y resopló. Al final se sentó y le dio a Harry una mirada sombría. "¿Que hice ahora?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"¿Quien?"

"La hija de Charlie. Te acuerdas de Charlie, mi novio. Te lleva bien." Ella asintió. Le dio la nota.

"Ya, ¿eh?"

"Sí," soltó. "¿Qué hiciste?"

Mara se mordió el labio, "Una empujadita."

Harry se cubrió la cara con las manos. "Hablamos de tus empujones. Mueves una cosa y causa olas. Se suponía que no debía mudarse aquí, ¿verdad?" Mara se encogió de hombros. "Ahora es probable que sea una maldita farola, que le parpadea a todos los tumblitos gracias a tu empujón. Pensé que te gustaba Charlie." Ella asintió. "Él estará muy triste cuando ella muera repentinamente."

"Ella es una mala hija de todos modos. Nunca lo visita o lo llama. Lo hace ir de vacaciones a California porque odia la ciudad de los utensilios. Los humanos siempre desean más tiempo después de que alguien muere. 'Ojalá que pudiera hablar con él una vez más' o 'Ojala que nos reconcilíeramos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.'"

"Sí, pero ¿por qué este empujón?"

"Él la quiere. Como tu quieres a Teddy."

"Y a ti."

"Y a mi. Era su regalo de Navidad tardío. Un regalo casero, como dijo Esme que es el mejor."

"No se pueden dar como regalos a las personas como si fueran collares de macarrones. No puedes jugar con las vidas de gente. ¡Hemos hablado de esto!"

"¡Ella iba a morir, vieja y sola de todos modos! ¡Sin que nadie la extrañe!" Se quejó para sí misma más tranquila, "Sosa cojuda que es," luego en voz alta,"ahora está aquí. ¡Màs tiempo con èl!"

La ira de Harry se desinfló. Él se sentó en su cama. Tomó la nota de su mano y la quemó en la suya con pura magia. "Eso es muy amable de tu parte, supongo," dijo abrazándola. Acariciando su cabello cuando ella recostó su cabeza en su regazo. Ella contuvo el aliento. "No te preocupes, no voy a gritarte más ni a castigarte por esto." Exhaló. "Ni siquiera voy a preguntar por qué no me lo dijiste antes. Pero por el bien de Charlie, por mi bien, por favor, que no sea mañana." Ella asintió.

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

Fue el siguiente lunes por la noche cuando Rube entró de nuevo en la taberna. No dijo nada, solo le dio a Harry una nota y fue a sentarse en una mesa.

_I. Swan_

_Liceo de Forks_

_HEM 7:45 AM_

Harry se acercó un par de minutos después. "Juro que esa maldita escuela debería cambiarse de nombre a Sunnydale."

"¿Vas a bregar con este también?"

"No lo sé."

"Déjala morir entonces."

"Pero realmente me gusta su papá," Harry apartó la mirada soñadoramente.

"Echo de menos el sexo."

"¡Rube!"

"¡Qué!"

"Agarrate con alguien. No me lo cuentes."

"No envejezco, es difícil estar con alguien por mucho tiempo."

"Ten un rollo de una noche."

"No es lo mismo."

"Entonces regresa a robar bancos si necesitas más emoción en tu vida."

"No, no resultó muy bien la última vez."

"Vale."

Estuvieron callados por un rato.

"Entonces, ¿voy a cuidar a los niños mañana?"

"No. Tómate el día libre."

"¿De veras?"

"Sí, no quisiera que te mates trabajando."

"Chistoso. Tan chistoso."

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

Era el último día de febrero y Rube había vuelto.

_I. Swan_

_Entre las calles N. Water y Culver_

_HEM 6:05 PM_

"Estoy creyendo que debe morirse un martes. Mañana será el tercero."

"Al menos ha pasado más de una semana esta vez."

"Cuanto más vive, más personas mueren."

"Yo sé eso."

"Solo puedes bregar con el equilibrio por tanto tiempo."

"Cállate."

"Será en Port Angeles. Una ciudad diferente esta vez para variar."

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

"Ha pasado menos de una semana." Harry estaba mirando otra nota. "De veras, una pradera en medio del jodido bosque. ¿Cómo llega ella allí?"

"¿Realmente lo vale?"

"Espero que si se diera vuelta a la tortilla, que él hiciera cualquier cosa para salvar a mis hijos también."

"Vale. Al menos es sábado mañana. Prosiguió de los martes."

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

"No, no, no. Lárgate, Rube. Acabamos de hacer esto anoche. ¿Cómo puede morirse en días consecutivos? ¿Qué pasó con descansar el séptimo día?"

Rube se encogió de hombros y luego le dio el mensaje. "La creación no es nuestra división."

"¡Coñasaso! ¡Que joder!"

"¿Puedo empezar a hacer apuestas ahora?" Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Qué? Es la quinta vez ahora. ¡¿Que tan alto llegará? Nadie lo sabe!"

"Cállate. Otro maldito prado. Por supuesto," se quejó Harry mirando la nota.

"¿Comida?"

"Te traeré algo."

"Gracias, espera. ¿Puedes decirme cuándo la vas a dejar morir? Como un pana. Quiero apostar su cumpleaños."

"Esto es tal vez porque la han visto pasar el tiempo con uno de los vampiros. Chica estúpida."

"¿De verdad? ¡¿Quien?!"

"Edward."

"¿El que estaba loco por ti?" Y Harry asintió.

"Me estás tomando el pelo."

"No."

"¿Ellos están saliendo juntos?"

"No tengo idea."

"¿Eso es posible?"

"Claro. Oye, eso sería perfecto para ti. Una vampira como novia. Si te quiebra algo, te lo puedes curar sin problemas."

"No, no gracias."

"¿Por qué no? Esme dice que tienen primas solteras en Alaska. ¿Cómo te suena unas vacaciones?"

"No, si tu puedes rechazar las ofertas de emparejamiento, yo también lo puedo. Además, son un grupo psicópatas posesivo. Los vegetarianos son los peores. No matan para comer, sino que codician a la humanidad como una joya preciosa porque tienen pulso. Realmente espeluznante. Deberían comerse humanos y aceptarse a sí mismos como son."

Harry lo ignoró para volver a mirar la nota. "Estoy harto de pelear contra la muerte en medio del bosque."

"¿Puedes pedirles que hagan más muertos en mi área? Necesito aumentar mi cuenta. Quiero decir, ella está en mi territorio después de todo. Todos los ETM se equilibran de todos modo. No es justo, todas esas personas muertas adicionales deberían ser mías."

"No puedo escuchar tu egoísmo mientras estoy de bajón, Rube."

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

A la mañana siguiente, Harry, Andy y los niños estaban conduciendo hasta First Beach. Dejó a Rube y Katie a cargo de la taberna. Billy estaba haciendo una barbacoa todo el día e invitó a todos. Harry decidió dejar sueltos a sus hijos con Charlie. Incluso si Charlie no lo supiera. Era justo, después del infinito dolor de cabeza que la señorita Swan había causado. Morirse más a menudo de lo que exigía la cortesía común. Una grosería, de verdad.

Charlie había ayudado a Billy con la parrilla y Andy ayudó a Sue a preparar las mesas. Harry se aseguró de que ninguno de los niños se ahogara en el mar. Después de muchos viajes de ida y vuelta, la comida finalmente estaba lista. Todos comían en silencio cuando Mara se dirigió a Charlie.

"¿Por qué hay un esqueleto en la luna?," le preguntó Mara.

"¡Ay no!" Gruñeron Harry, Teddy y Andy al mismo tiempo.

Charlie les dirigió una mirada inquisitiva antes de responder. "No sé, ¿por qué hay un esqueleto en la luna?"

"¡Porque no dio el salto!" Mara se rió como loca, como si fuera la broma más divertida en todo el mundo. "¡¿Lo entendiste?! ¡Está muerto!"

Charlie miró a Harry que se escondía detrás de sus manos y comenzó a reír. Eso hizo que el resto de ellos se riera también.

"Bravo, lo entendiste," aplaudió Mara.

Charlie asintió con la cabeza. Apretó la rodilla de Harry debajo de la mesa. "Lo contaste muy bien," la felicitó.

Fue entonces cuando Harry supo que estaba enamorado.

Harry y Charlie jugaron fútbol con los niños en la playa. Y cuando se cansaron, Teddy sacó un libro. Él de un lado, Mara del otro y Charlie en el medio. Leyó "Dos Bajo La Canasta" y los tres se hicieron amigo sobre su amor mutuo por el baloncesto e hicieron planes para ver el próximo partido juntos.

Charlie había llevado a Teddy a la casa de Billy para usar el baño cuando Mara habló.

"Él es fabuloso."

"Me alegra que todavía lo apruebes."

"Será un buen segundo padre, si decides quedarte con él."

"Depende de cómo reaccione sobre la magia."

"Lo mataré si te lastima," dijo seriamente.

"Mort ..."

"Lo sé, no mataré hasta que tenga al menos once años. Esa es la edad que tenías en tu primer blanco."

"Estoy seguro de que ese no fue el punto de esa aventura."

Mara se encogió de hombros. "Deberías haberte quedado con el cerbero. Y el dragoncito."

"Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez," respondió sarcásticamente.

Charlie y Teddy regresaron pronto, así que la conversación cambió. Charlie pasó el resto de la tarde tratando de alejar a Mara de Sam. Ella quería un cachorro y decidió que él lo sería. Afortunadamente, todos pensaron que estaba bromeando.

Andy, que dios la bendiga, se ofreció a llevar a los niños de regreso a casa para que Harry y Charlie pudieran pasar tiempo a solas.

"¿Cómo llegarás a casa?" Preguntó Charlie. "¿Te llevaré más tarde?"

"No, pienso que me quedaré contigo esta noche."

Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron. "Ey, ¿qué hay de Bella?"

"Ella no entra en tu habitación, ¿verdad?" Charlie asintió. "Puedo ser silencioso, ¿pero lo podrás ser tú?"

\- FIN DEL CAPÍTULO -


	8. Acuerdo

**CAPÍTULO 8: Acuerdo**

Charlie estaba preparando algo de beber cuando notó que un auto se detenía cerca de su casa. Escuchó gritos de Bella y Edward. Los siguientes quince minutos fueron un torbellino. Un segundo, su hija estaba acabando con ese muchacho hábil, y al siguiente ella estaba furiosa, diciendo que odiaba a Forks y que se iba.

Se sentó en su vieja silla reclinable mirando desanimado al espacio. Se sobresaltó cuando una mano tocó su hombro.

"Disculpa, no quise asustarte," dijo Harry.

"Esta bien."

"Lo siento mucho, Charlie. Escuché lo que dijo."

"Ella me dejó."

"No, ella no te dejó. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es por su novio."

Charlie tomó a Harry sobre su regazo, abrazándolo con fiereza antes de que comenzara a llorar. "No me dejes. Por favor. No creo que pueda sobrevivirlo."

Harry le devolvió el abrazo. Pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Charlie suavemente y comenzó a cantar, como lo hacía para sus hijos cuando estaban enfermos.

_"Si el sol se negara a brillar_

_Aun te amaria_

_Cuando las montañas se desmoronan hacia el mar_

_Todavía estaremos tú y yo_

_Te doy mi todo, nada más_

_Pequeñas gotas de lluvia susurran sobre el dolor_

_Lágrimas de amor de los días pasados_

_Mi amor es fuerte, contigo no hay ningún mal_

_Juntos iremos hasta el fin_

_Eres para mi una inspiración._

_Y hoy, mi mundo sonríe_

_Tu mano en la mía, caminamos las millas_

_Gracias a ti se logrará_

_Alegría, ya no más estar triste_

_Alegría, estoy contento_

_Si el sol se negara a brillar_

_Aun te amaria_

_Las montañas se desmoronan hacia el mar_

_Todavía estaremos tú y yo."_

Charlie se calmó un poco y escuchó la suave voz de Harry y la sensación de intensidad y amor que sentía emitiendo de él "¿Editastes una canción de Led Zeppelin?"

"Sí, solía cantarles a los niños cuando eran más pequeños". Charlie se rió. "¡No te burles, Led Zeppelin nos ayudó a superar la varicela y muchas, muchas temporadas de resfriados y gripe!"

"No me estoy burlando de ti. Honestamente. Es más mis ganas recogidas del suelo."

"¿Por qué no llamas a Renee y le dices que espere por Bella? Después, tal vez puedes usar tus conexiones policiales para monitorizar su teléfono celular y su automóvil. Y toma una siesta."

"Eres genial en una crisis. Solo iba a tener un colapse."

"Deja eso hasta el final. Créeme."

Charlie hizo lo que se le indicó. Renee estaba enojada, por supuesto, pero Harry apretó su mano y lo miró con resolución. Él le dijo que se callara y escuchara. Le dijo lo que iba a hacer y que lo llamara si Bella se ponía en contacto.

La pareja luego condujo a la estación de policía. Harry se excusó para ir al baño. Llamó a Rube.

"¿Por favor dime que su nombre no está en un post-it?" Él saludó.

"No para mañana."

"Llámame si aparece su nombre." Y cerró el teléfono de golpe. Se sintió aliviado, pero eso no significaba que no se lastimaría. Harry salió del baño y se sentó en la sala de espera. Tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera hacer.

Charlie apareció una hora después. "Van a monitorizar su señal y le puse una orden de búsqueda para su auto. No estoy seguro de qué más pueda hacer. ¿Mostrar su foto? ¿Buscarla a pies?"

"Sigue llamándola. Y espera. Es una mierda, pero no hay nada más que hacer. Ella es prácticamente una adulta."

Charlie parecía que iba a tener una crisis de nuevo, así que Harry lo llevo al auto. Los condujo de regreso a la casa de Charlie, lo metió adentro, le puso el pijama y se durmió en menos de treinta minutos. Le había dado un brebaje de sueños a escondidas. Funcionaria por una hora más o menos con una dosis tan baja, pero de lo contrario probablemente no habría dormido.

Harry luego entró en la habitación de Bella. Miró a su alrededor, encontró su bolsa de baño y sacó el cepillo. Tomó un pañuelito limpio de su escritorio y sobre él colocó varios mechones de cabello con la raíz intacta. Dobló el pañuelo cuidadosamente y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa. Luego regresó el cepillo a su lugar y salió de su habitación. Lanzó un hechizo de monitoreo a Charlie, enchufó su teléfono celular para recargarlo con el sonido a todo volumen, y lo puso en la mesita de luz y desapareció para su propia casa.

Una vez en casa fue a su biblioteca. Le llevó unos quince minutos encontrar la poción que necesitaba. En su camino al laboratorio se encontró con Andy y le explicó lo que estaba pasando. Ella aceptó ayudar.

Harry hizo que Kreacher y Winky colectaran ingredientes a lo que los preparaba y Andy desinfectó el área, las matraces y los calderos. El encanto del monitor de Harry sobre Charlie comenzó a zumbar durante el paso tres. Andy se hizo cargo cuando regresó a Forks.

Lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación de Charlie y lo vio comenzar a despertarse. Entró y se sentó en la esquina más cercana. Observó a Charlie parpadear varias veces, luego miró alrededor de la habitación. Encontró a Harry y su rostro se iluminó. Pero demasiado pronto, los recuerdos volvieron y la tristeza cubrió su cara.

"¿Me quedé dormido?," preguntó Charlie.

"Solo por un momento, ha sido una noche emocionalmente agotadora."

"¿Que hora es?"

"Casi media noche."

"¿Vienes a la cama?" Preguntó Charlie con ojos vulnerables.

Harry se quitó la ropa y se metió debajo de la cobija. Se acurrucó junto a Charlie y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Charlie envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y besó su cabeza. Se sentaron en silencio, sosteniéndolo durante casi una hora.

"Deberías dormir," dijo Harry.

"No quiero," razonó Charlie. "Estoy muy asustado."

"Todo estará bien."

"Me gustaría poder creerlo."

Harry se levantó y le hizo creer que estaba bebiendo un poco de agua y se lo ofreció a Charlie. En cuestión de segundos estaba roncando ligeramente. Se vistió con magia, salió al pasillo asegurándose de cerrar la puerta de Charlie y regresó a su casa.

Esto continuó durante las próximas horas. Harry estaba exhausto. Estaba observando el lento amanecer sobre la silueta de Charlie cuando su teléfono celular sonó. Salió al pasillo. Era Rube.

"Me vas a dar malas noticias, ¿verdad?"

"Lo siento. Me tomó más tiempo desde que se fue de mi área."

"¿Tienes la hora y dirección?"

"6:23 AM, entre E Shea Boulevard y la calle N 68."

"¿Qué ciudad?"

"Scotsdale."

"¿Qué demonios hay en esa calle?"

"Consultaré con los de la ciudad y te lo haré saber."

"Estamos en el jodido dos mil carajo y cinco. Usa MapQuest, maldito dinosaurio." Él suspiró profundamente. "¿Quién tiene esa región?"

"Luis es el líder."

"Envíame su número por texto. Lo juro, Bella me está dando canas y ni siquiera soy su padre."

"Espero que tu tipo sepa toda la mierderia que estás haciendo por él."

"Amo a Charlie. Haría cualquier cosa por él."

"Incluyendo sacrificar a otras personas."

"Tímbrame si algo cambia. Gracias, Rube."

Harry colgó la llamada. En su apuro por responder, no había lanzado hechizos de privacidad. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Charlie mirándolo desde la puerta.

"¿Buenos días?" Harry se cubrió.

"¿Me amas?"

"Mierda, ¿cuánto de eso oiste?"

"MapQuest."

"Mierda."

"Harry, ¿qué has estado haciendo? No has hecho algo ilegal, ¿verdad?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Nada ilegal."

"¿Puedes explicar de qué se trataba esa llamada?"

"Bueno ..." Harry realmente estaba considerando borrarle la memoria.

"¿Ayudaría si dijera que yo también te amo?"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. "De hecho, sí". Enderezó los hombros. "Vístete. Te veré abajo." Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras antes de que pudiera ser detenido.

Diez minutos después, un Charlie con cabello mojado entró en la cocina amarilla desteñida. Harry colocó una taza de café y un plato lleno de huevos y tostadas frente a Charlie.

"Come, hablaré." Charlie asintió y agarró su tenedor. "Hablarte directamente funcionó la última vez, así que aquí vamos. Soy un mago." Charlie dejó de masticar por un segundo, le dio a Harry una mirada confusa, luego asintió y siguió masticando. "Hay un mundo de magia oculto para aquellos que no lo tienen. Demasiada mala sangre, muchas brujas quemadas en la hoguera, etc. Cosas así no nos hacen confiar fácilmente. De todos modos, estamos por todo el mundo. Vengo de una comunidad del Reino Unido, obviamente. Andy y los niños también son mágicos. Nos mudamos aquí después de una gran guerra mágica. Luché en el. Los padres de los niños murieron en ella; fui nombrado padrino pero ya sabías esa parte." Charlie asintió de nuevo. "La otra cosa que debes saber es que también hay seres sobrenaturales, existen en un área gris entre tu mundo y el mío. Los vampiros y los cambiaformas son parte de eso."

Aquí Charlie se atragantó y Harry le palmeó la espalda. "¿Quién demonios es un vampiro?" Gritó, poniéndose de pie, dejando caer su silla debido a la sorpresa.

"Los Cullen," dijo Harry en un tono uniforme.

"¿Edward?" Harry asintió. "¿Bella lo sabe? ¿Está ella en peligro? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Charlie estaba enojado. "Espera, ¿es por eso que Billy los odia?"

"Sí, los Quileutes tienen un legado de ser cazadores de vampiros. Pueden convertirse en lobos gigantes que pueden matarlos."

"Vale. Procesaré eso más tarde. ¿Mi hija?"

"Oh, ella sabe sobre los vampiros. Antes de que comenzaran a salir, por cierto."

"¿Me lo ocultaste?"

"Hay leyes muy estrictas sobre exponernos. Y luego el grupo que gobierna sobre los vampiros tiene sus propias reglas. Tienden a matar y a hacer preguntas después."

"Entonces, ¿por qué decirme ahora?"

"Nos amamos."

Charlie enderezó su silla y se dejó caer en ella. Se sentaron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que Harry recibió varios mensajes de texto.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Charlie.

"Tengo que regresar a casa para atender a algo."

"Bueno, esta bien. No tengo nada más que el coche de patrulla."

"No te preocupes, tengo magia." Con eso Harry desapareció de la cocina.

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

El corazón de Charlie dio un salto cuando vio a Harry desaparecer ante sus ojos. Ya estaba estresado por Bella y ahora Harry desapareció. Estaba pensando en lo que Harry le dijo y tenía muchas preguntas. Antes de que realmente pudiera entrar en pánico, Harry apareció en su cocina una vez más. Miró el reloj, llevaba solo veinte minutos sentado solo.

"Regresaste."

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"No."

"Vale."

Se sentaron en silencio una vez más.

"Tengo un montón de preguntas. Pero en este momento estoy más preocupado por Bella."

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Ella viene primero. Lo sé, también soy padre."

"¿Hay alguna manera de usar tus habilidades mágicas para encontrarla?"

"Estoy trabajando en eso," Harry se detuvo por un segundo. "Sé dónde estará mañana por la mañana."

"¿De verdad? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?"

Harry le dio una impresa de una calle y una lista de lugares. "En unos de estos lugares de esa cuadra. Tengo una lista de negocios que están allí, pero no sé si ella entraría en uno de ellos."

Charlie miró el mapa y leyó la lista. "Ella tomó clases de baile allí," señaló el tercer nombre, "cuando era pequeña. Pobre chica, siempre demasiado torpe." Él se rió un poco, recordando.

"Eso es lo suficientemente bueno. ¿Has oído algo más?"

Charlie sacudió la cabeza y asintió. "Perdieron la señal de su teléfono celular. No ha estado en el aeropuerto, estación de autobús o tren, no hay señal de su automóvil ni a nadie con su descripción. Espera, ¿dijiste que estabas trabajando en algo mágico para encontrarla?"

"Sí, Andy y yo. Es una poción que podría ayudarnos a buscarla. Es una poción vieja y desusada, pero lleva un día prepararla. No lo tendré hecho hasta esta noche. Mientras tanto, haré que alguien busque en el estudio de ballet."

"¿Entonces nos sentamos aquí y esperamos? Esto es muy frustrante. ¿Cómo puede la magia tener límites?"

"Por eso se mantiene en secreto. Todos querrían ayuda con sus problemas. Recuerda que te estoy ayudando."

"¡Tiene que haber más que podamos hacer!"

"Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo." Harry no gritó, pero su voz era lo más severa que Charlie le había escuchado. "¿Sabías que esta será la octava, sí? 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8," contó con los dedos, "la octava vez que tengo que salvarle la vida? Eso debería significar algo." Caminó hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a Charlie.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!"

Harry estaba mirando hacia el amplio bosque verde mientras hablaba. "Hay un equilibrio en el universo. La Vida y La Muerte."

"Harry ..." La voz de Charlie estaba aprensiva.

"Nunca conocí La Vida. Me han dicho que es un poco jipi," le salio una risa sin ánimo, "así es como me imagino que sería un creador." Sacudió la cabeza. "Pero he conocido a La Muerte." Charlie inhaló bruscamente. "Ella es difícil de explicar. Aún más ahora que sé cómo es ella realmente." Una larga pausa. La respiración de Charlie se aceleró. "Es difícil odiarla, incluso después de todos los que he perdido. Mis padres, padrinos, amigos, consejeros, muchos murieron durante la guerra. Cuando la conocí, cara a cara, la culpé. La maldije, la amenace. Quería matarla con mis propias manos. ¿No es eso ridículo?" Suspiró, apoyando su frente contra el vidrio cristalino de la ventana. "No puedes matar a la muerte. Por si acaso te lo estabas preguntando." Harry respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. "Nos tomó mucho menos tiempo de lo que imaginamos para llegar a un acuerdo. Por supuesto, tener amigos en lugares altos o bajos, dependiendo de tu credo, tiene sus beneficios. Rube, por ejemplo, me oíste hablar con él esta mañana. Es una parca. Encargado de esta región. Recibe una lista de nombres todos los días cuyo tiempo se ha expirado." Harry se enderezó, abrió los ojos, se dio la vuelta y miró el pálido rostro de Charlie. Se movió para sentarse frente a él en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. "Me gustaste tan pronto como te vi. Tus tristes y hermosos ojos marrones tocaron algo dentro de mí. Al principio fue divertido; agradable ser deseado sin expectativas complicadas, sentirme vivo de nuevo. Entonces, antes de darme cuenta, te tenía cariño. Sentía mucho cariño." Le dio a Charlie una amable y amorosa sonrisa. "No quería que murieras, como todos los demás qué han sido importantes en mi vida. Entonces pedí un favor. Para que tu nombre sea vigilado. Si llegara tu hora, iba a detenerlo." Harry inhaló bruscamente, se abrazó las rodillas, apartó la mirada de Charlie, hacia la pequeña cocina amarilla. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. "El de Bella apareció." Charlie miró a Harry sin pestañear. "El segundo día que estuvo aquí; luego la semana después. Febrero estuvo tranquilo. Pensé: ya es, volvemos a la normalidad." Harry se rió. "Al equilibrio no le gusta que lo inclinen." Se limpió las lágrimas errantes. "Su nombre seguía apareciendo. Sabía que te devastaría si ella muriera. No quería que supieras ese dolor. No si pudiera detenerlo." Él sacudió la cabeza. "Tu hija fue hecho especialmente, te digo Charlie. Después de casi morir, varias veces que incluso ella sabía, decide salir con un vampiro. Pardiez, si eso no es estar en el borde entre la vida y la muerte, no sé qué es. Pero seguí posponiendo lo inevitable." Harry mira hacia la mesa y señala el mapa de Paradise Valley. "Se supone que debe morir allí, mañana por la mañana."

Charlie dio un grito estrangulado. "Por favor, sálvala."

"No sé si podrá."

"¿¡Por qué no!?"

"Ella ya debería haber muerto. Varias veces. Cada vez que no lo hace, alguien más toma su lugar."

"Harry…"

"Y es acumulativo."

Charlie miró abatido al mapa. "¿Cuántos?"

"Demasiados. A veces es menos que otros."

"¿Menos?" Charlie arrugó la cara confundido.

"Si son niños." Su voz se quebró, "me enteré después."

"¿Niños?" Jadeó.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Nunca dije que el equilibrio fuera justo."

"Yo ... mierda ... joder ... no estamos realmente sentados aquí hablando seriamente de la muerte inminente de mi hija."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Puedo seguir empujándolo, hacia otros. Para ti..."

"Matar a niños inocentes."

"No todos son inocentes y no todos son niños."

"Ese no es el punto."

"Entonces, ¿qué es?"

"Solo quiero traerla de vuelta a casa."

"Entonces traigámosla de vuelta."

"¡Qué! No. Mierda. No lo sé. Esos niños..."

"Quieres que viva tu hija. Entonces ella vivirá." Más silencio. "¿Te dijo el diputado dónde perdió la señal de su celular?"

"Ey, sí. En algún lugar cerca de Ely, Nevada," respondió un confundido Charlie.

"¿Tienes un mapa? ¿Un atlas?"

"Por supuesto, los turistas se pierden por aquí todo el tiempo," Charlie salió de la cocina pero regresó en menos de dos minutos. "Ten."

Harry pasó varias páginas. "Bien, ella dijo que se iba a la casa de su mamá y tomó su auto. La ruta más rápida es tomar la I-84." Pasó el dedo por el mapa y dio vueltas las páginas para seguir el camino. "Eso es al menos mil millas entre aquí y Ely."

"Ella podría estar en cualquier lugar ahora."

"No. ¡Piensa! Ella no podría haber tomado su camioneta. No acelera más de 60. ¿Cómo demonios había conducido mil millas en menos de un día en esa cosa?"

"Tienes razón. Estoy perdiendo la cabeza si ni siquiera me di cuenta de eso."

"Estás en el papel de padre angustiado. No de policía. Así que enciende ese cerebro de policía."

"Está bien," asintió. "No la vieron en ninguna estación de tren o autobús ni en el aeropuerto. ¿Que deja eso? ¿Una maldita nave espacial?"

"Soy tan estúpido. ¡Ay! ¡Vampiros!

"¿Amor?"

"Los Cullen; todos tienen autos veloz y elegantes. Y no necesitan dormir. Pueden conducir a través de la noche a máxima velocidad."

"¿Por qué la llevarían a Phoenix si ella acabó con Edward?"

"Dame un segundo." Harry sacó su celular y presionó algunas teclas. "Oye, ¿llamó Esme hoy? ..., pensé que sí ... no sigue trabajando en eso." Colgó y llamó a alguien más. "Pónmela, Rube." Esperó. "No suenes tan feliz. Alguien asustó a los Cullen ... ¿quién estuvo aquí anoche? ... Se llevaron a Bella ... No me importa si no te gusta, es la hija de Charlie ... ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para rastrearlos? Todo al camino a Phoe- " Harry se interrumpió,"Por favor, no me digas que atrajo a un rastreador... ¡Un mugroso rastreador! ... Mira, sé que te dije que no de empujones pero empuja algo ... Iré a Phoenix yo mismo ... negocia con las tumblitos ... No puedo dejarla morir ...maldición," miró a Charlie," tal vez ... házmelo saber si eso funcionaria." Colgó la llamada y miró a Charlie. "Creo que tengo una manera de salvar a Bella. No te va a gustar."

"Bueno, ¿qué es peor que su muerte?"

"Desearía que no hubieras dicho eso."

"Sin pelos en la lengua."

"Si se convierte en vampiro, técnicamente estará muerta," Charlie comenzó a protestar, "pero aún estará aquí. Ya está saliendo con uno. Estoy seguro de que es algo que harán si su relación continua."

"Necesito un trago."

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -


	9. Juguete de la Fortuna

**CAPÍTULO 9: Juguete de la Fortuna**

"Sabes, realmente pensé que los rastreadores eran menos estúpidos," dijo Harry después de entrar al estudio de ballet. Levantó la mano hacia el vampiro de ojos rojos que corría hacia él. Lo paralizó. Harry caminó hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta. "Entra, todo bien."

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Preguntó Charlie mirando el cuerpo.

"Lo congelé, está bien. Luis debería estar aquí pronto para bregar con él." Bostezó. "Necesito sentarme, este día ha sido agotador." Harry se sentó en el piso de madera, apoyado por la pared espejada. Charlie miró a su alrededor. "Debería estar aquí en cualquier momento." Esperaron en silencio hasta que oyeron el ruido de un automóvil que se detenía. "Muy bien, pilla-pilla, es tu turno. Ya que es tu hija"

Charlie asintió y se volvió hacia la puerta. Bella entró corriendo, mirando a su alrededor a lo loco, gritando por su madre.

"¡Bella!" Charlie dijó para llamar su atención.

"¡Papá! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Mamá está aquí? ¿Dónde está James?"

"¿Te refieres a él?" Charlie señaló al vampiro en el piso del estudio.

"¡AY DIOS MÍO! ¡¿Qué pasó ?!" miró entre Charlie y James.

"Harry llegó primero."

"¿Harry? ¿Quién es Harry?"

Charlie señaló de nuevo, pero esta vez a Harry que estaba en el suelo, luciendo cómodo. Harry saludó con la mano. "Él es mi novio," y Harry le envió una sonrisa brillante.

"¡¿NOVIO?! ¿Eres homosexual?"

Harry dijo. "Podemos discutir esto más tarde. En este momento tenemos que lidiar con tu huida, nada menos hacía un monstruo mortífero," hizo un gesto hacia James. "¿Charlie?"

"Correcto." Charlie se apartó de Harry. "¿Qué demonios, Bella?"

"¡Lo siento mucho, Charlie! No quería ponerte en peligro."

"Pero venir aquí, a esto," señaló al vampiro congelado, "¿fue tu mejor opción?"

"¡No podía dejar que mamá muriera por mi culpa!"

"¡Tu madre ni siquiera está aquí!"

"¿Qué?" Ella miró a su alrededor estúpidamente.

"Ella está en Florida. Viva."

"Ay, gracias a Dios."

"¿Dónde diablos está tu pandilla de vampiros? ¿Por qué estás aquí sola?"

"Me dijo que viniera sola. Tuve que hacerlo."

"Pardiez, Bells. Eres demasiado. Podría haberte matado."

"Lo sé."

"¿Y estás de acuerdo con morir?" Ella no dijo nada. Charlie miró a Harry. "Tenías razón, ella quiere morir." Volvió a mirar a Bella. "¿Cuándo ibas a dejar que Edward te cambiara?"

"Char ... papá ..."

"Sé todo sobre él y su familia, así que no digas nada. ¿Cuándo exactamente ibas a decidir que era tu último día de estar viva? ¿Has estado saliendo con él por menos de un mes y eso es tiempo suficiente para saber que sera para siempre? ¡Literalmente, hasta que la muerte lo separe!"

"¡Lo amo, Charlie! ¡Y él me ama!"

Charlie dio un suspiro exasperado. "No tiene sentido común," murmuró para sí mismo. "¿Y la universidad? ¿Siempre quisiste asistir?"

"Todavía podré asistirla. Los Cullen van a la escuela todo el tiempo."

"¿Y pensaste en lo que esto me haría? O a tu madre? Si murieras. Del curso acelerado de vampiros que me dieron hoy, no todos son como los Cullen. La mayoría son así," señaló a James," y comen personas. Eso significa que nunca nos volveríamos a ver. ¿Realmente cambiarías estar viva, a tu familia, a tener un futuro normal, por un chico que haz conocido por menos de tres meses?"

"Sí," dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué pasa con la posibilidad de tener tu propia familia? ¿Tener hijos? Los estás sacrificando a ellos también, incluso si todavía no existen."

"Edward es mi todo."

Charlie parecía desconsolado. "Bien, entonces te merece."

"¿Qué?"

"Dije, bien. Si tienes tantas ganas de morirte por él, entonces adelante. Puede cambiarte. Quieres ser un cadáver que chupa sangre por la eternidad, entonces está bien. Eso es tu decisión."

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. "Ay, eso es para mí," dijo Harry y trotó para abrirla. "Está justo aquí." Volvió al estudio con un hombre alto y musculoso cubierto en tatuajes. "Es bueno conocer a otro parca. Rube es el único que habla conmigo."

"Eso es porque incluso tenemos escalofríos cerca de ella," respondió el hombre y Harry asintió.

"¿Harry?" Preguntó Charlie.

"Ay si. Este es Luis, esta es su región. Él va ayudar con este," señaló al vampiro. "Sigue adelante," le dijo a Luis.

Luis se agachó y pasó la punta de los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre el brazo helado de James. En ese mismo momento, las puertas del estudio se abrieron de golpe. Era Edward y algunos de sus hermanos. Se detuvieron. Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar algo, el cuerpo de James estalló violentamente en llamas azules. Luis dio un paso atrás, los otros saltaron instintivamente.

Todos miraron con morbosa fascinación las extrañas llamas azules glaciales. El grito de James los sobresaltó. Fue un chillido horrible, pero solo duró unos segundos. Las llamas apagaron tan rápido como aparecieron, dejando atrás el cuerpo sin quemar de un James muy humano.

"¿Él es ... humano?" Preguntó Edward notando los cambios.

"Sí," respondió Luis, quien luego silbó. Las sombras en la habitación comenzaron a moverse.

"¿Qué demonios son esos?" Preguntó Emmett.

"Tumblitos," respondió Luis.

Una docena de monstruos grises, cortos y feos emergieron rodeando al cuerpo. Como uno, se acercaron a James, sus manos pasaron a través de él, y retrocedieron con la misma rapidez. En sus manos estaba la transparente presencia de James.

"¿Es eso ...?" Susurró Charlie.

"Sí, esa es su alma," respondió Harry mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Las tumblitos se volvieron hacia él y se alinearon, casi ocultando el alma detrás de ellos. "No lo quiero, un trato es un trato. Largense." Los tumblitos miraron a los demás en la habitación con sonrisas maliciosas. "No, solo ese. Están reclamados." Los tumblitos miraron al alma y cuando retrocedieron, otro tumblito estaba en el medio. Agarraron la mano del nuevo y caminaron hacia las sombras, desapareciendo de la vista.

"No brego con cadáveres," dijo Luis. "Llámame si alguna vez vuelves a Phoenix," y se fue.

"Realmente odio la limpieza," se dijo Harry. Agitó su mano de lado a lado en la dirección del cuerpo como si aplastara una mosca. El cuerpo desapareció al instante.

"¡Eso fue maravilloso!" Dijo Emmett.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Jasper.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Exigió Edward acechando hacia Harry.

Charlie vio esto y se movió para pararse entre ellos. "Él acaba de salvar la vida de mi hija, eso es lo que pasó."

Edward estaba desconcertado y se detuvo.

"Edward, Charlie sabe todo sobre ustedes. Y él sabe que me vas a cambiar pronto," dijo Bella acercándose a su lado. "¿No es genial?"

Los cuatro vampiros volvieron su atención a Charlie.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Jasper.

"No vi esto en absoluto," se quejó Alice.

"No te preocupes, hadita, no hay problema con tu habilidad. Es el mío," ofreció Harry.

"¿Tienes una habilidad?" Y él asintió. "¿Cual es?"

"No se me permite revelar eso," dijo simplemente mirando su reloj.

"¿Pero sabes sobre nosotros?" dijo Edward. "Ya no puedo escucharte a ti ni a Charlie. ¿Cómo es posible eso?"

"¿Por qué estás exigiendo cosas? ¡Salvé la vida de Bella, ya sabes, el amor de tu vida! No te debo nada."

"Harry," se quejó Emmett, "¿Sabes? De vera? ¿Sobre nosotros? ¿Y nos dejaste acercarnos a tu familia?"

"Por supuesto," respondió Harry mirando a Emmett, "claro que no dejo a mis hijos con cualquiera. Además, no soy ciego, quiero decir, ustedes no se incorporan muy bien con los humanos. Es bastante obvio si conoces las señales."

"¡Ay que va!" Se quejó Charlie.

Harry lo besó en la mejilla. "No cuentas, amor. Eres normal. Chulísimo, sí, pero sigues siendo normal." Charlie le sonrió.

"¿Amor?" Preguntó Edward, mirándolos a los dos.

"También me sorprendió. Parece que Charlie tiene novio," explicó Bella innecesariamente.

Harry agarró la mano de Charlie y le dio un apretón. Charlie miró a Bella: "Estás castigada, y llama a Renee. Y tu," señaló a Edward "eres responsable de llevarla de regreso a Forks. Un vuelo de regreso es menos de cuatro horas, llévala a casa hoy." Con esas instrucciones, Harry y Charlie dejaron atrás a un grupo muy confundido.

\- FIN DEL CAPÍTULO -


	10. Catarina, catarina vuela a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ha llegado la hora --dijo la morsa--  
de que hablemos de muchas cosas:  
de barcos... lacres... y zapatos;  
de reyes... y repollos...  
y de por qué hierve el mar tan caliente  
y de si vuelan procaces los cerdos."  
('La Morsa y el Carpintero' de Lewis Carroll)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡GRAND FINAL HA LLEGADO!

**CAPÍTULO 10: Catarina, catarina vuela a casa**

Edward pasó las siguientes seis horas escuchando a Bella contar infinitamente cuán grandiosa sería su vida una vez que ella cambiara. Ella estaba planeando, y planeando y planeando. Lamentaba no haber pedido a sus hermanos que regresaran con ellos, pero estaban limpiando su rastro en caso de que el aquelarre de James los descubran. Afortunadamente, acababan de llegar a la pequeña casa de dos pisos donde vivían Bella y Charlie.

"Recuerda venir después de que Charlie se duerma," le dijo.

Edward la besó distraídamente y se escondió en el bosque para observar. Vio a Bella ser regañada por su padre. Charlie le dijo que volviera a llamar a su madre porque todavía estaba frenética. Bella corrió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. En el piso principal, Charlie llamó a Harry que había estado en la cocina haciendo algo de comer.

Charlie le quitó los platos, los puso en la mesita de sala y pusó a Harry sobre su regazo. Se besaron apasionadamente. Los puros celos hervían dentro de Edward. Casi arrancó la puerta principal de sus bisagras cuando entró en la casa. Esto sorprendió a Harry y Charlie, quienes se separaron para ver cuál era la conmoción. Edward luego removió a Harry del regazo de Charlie y lo arrinconó.

"¿Que demonios? ¡Quítate!" Gritó Harry tratando de alejarse.

Charlie estaba tratando de ir a Harry, pero Edward hizo ruidos gruñidos amenazantes. Harry le dijo que retrocediera un poco.

"¡Eres mío!" Gruñó Edward.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No debería tocarte, besarte. Su olor desagradable está todo sobre ti." Edward se inclinó más cerca de Harry, oliendo su cabello y su cuello. "Eres mío."

"Edward, no hay nada entre nosotros. Estás con Bella," dijo Harry con voz tranquila.

"Yo sé que me quieres. Recuerdo tus pensamientos cuando nos conocimos."

"¿En septiembre? No pasó nada más que un coqueteo."

"Me quieres. Somos perfectos el uno para el otro."

"No, de veras no. ¿Y puedes dejar de pensar con tu polla? Escucha mis palabras, amo a Charlie."

"No," sacudió la cabeza. "Eres mío."

"¿Cuándo decidiste esto entonces?"

"Lo que le sucedió a James fue la llamada de atención que necesitaba. Esas cosas sombrías se llevaron su alma. Se lo llevaron al infierno con ellos. No hay salvación para nuestra especie. Condenado a la perdición por ser monstruos."

"Pardiez."

"Lo hiciste. Todo tiene sentido."

"Los tumblitos hicieron eso, actualmente. O Luis. Yo solo era parte de la audiencia."

"¿No lo ves? No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar la suerte que me dieron. ¿Ya no tengo que luchar contra esto?"

"¿Luchar contra qué?"

"Nosotros. Somos perfectos el uno para el otro. Eres igual que yo."

"No, realmente no lo somos, Ed. Y tu tienes una novia. Ya sabes, la linda morena que está arriba."

"Ella es humana, seguirá adelante con su vida."

"Yo también soy humano."

"No, eres extraordinario. Puedes hacer cosas imposibles."

"Quieres a Bella."

"Te quiero a ti. Ella fue una distracción. Todo está claro ahora."

Sin que todos lo supieran, Bella había escuchado todo el intercambio. Huyó del rincón donde había estado escuchando a escondidas. "No soy nada sin ti," sollozó Bella sangrando. Salió de la cocina, el cuchillo golpeando el suelo. Cascadas de sangre salían de sus muñecas.

Los tres hombres en la sala se apresuraron hacia ella. Edward golpeó a Charlie, tirándolo con fuerza contra la pared haciendo que los marcos se cayeran y se rompieran.

Harry se vio frustrado por las sombras móviles que lo sujetaban.

Edward alcanzó a Bella con facilidad.

Los gritos de horror incitando al monstruo.

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

"Muevanse," gritó Harry al escudo magnético creado por los tumblitos. Lo habían dejado ir, pero no podía llegar a Bella y Edward. Sacudieron la cabeza y se rieron. "Esto no es parte del trato," gritó mientras trataba de moverlos, explotarlos, quemarlos, levitarlos, sin éxito. Golpeó la barrera con los puños. Lo pateó repetidamente todo mientras los maldecía.

"¡Soy el Amo de la Muerte!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Los tumblitos dejaron de reír.

Una figura alta, oscura y encapuchada apareció en la habitación en respuesta a la llamada de Harry. Una mano lejía y esquelética sobresaliendo de un manto negro agarrando una guadaña. La cabeza de la figura se movió lentamente, aparentemente para ver la habitación. Luego giró su cara, si pudieras llamar a un abismo negro debajo de una capucha una cara, hacia Harry y sacudió la cabeza con un no.

Harry dio un angustiado grito asfixiado al caer de rodillas. Los sollozos desgarradores se le escaparon.

Una voz fría, hueca, lánguida y resonante dentro del capó habló:

_"Al bosque fue mi Amo,_

_Completamente agotado, agotado._

_Al bosque mi Amo vino,_

_Agotado con amor y pena._

_Pero los dulzales no fueron ciegos a él;_

_Pequeñas hojas grises amables le fueron a él_

_El árbol de espina resuelto en él._

_Cuando al bosque entró él._

_Del bosque salió mi Amo,_

_en gran sosiego._

_Del bosque mi Amo vino,_

_Contento con la muerte y la pena._

_Cuando por fin lo enamoraron,_

_De debajo de los árboles lo prepararon,_

_En un árbol lo mataron,_

_Cuando del bosque salió él."_

"No puedo detenerte. Me llamas Amo y no prestas atención. ¿Cuál es el sentido?" Preguntó Harry con voz baja y abatida.

La respuesta de la figura encapuchada fue en el mismo tono frío. "Para caminar conmigo," la figura flotó hacia Harry, "como un viejo amigo." Se arrodilló justo a su lado, envolviendo sus brazos esqueléticos a su alrededor. "Has sido mucho más para mí," y la capa negra se volvió borrosa y se encogió. Dejando atrás a una niña. Harry se aferró a ella y lloró. Mara volvió la cabeza ligeramente lejos del abrazo de Harry y se encontró con ojos marrones, tristes y comprensivos.

\- HPHPHPHPHPHPHP -

_Cuatro años después._

"¿No somos demasiados grande para los cuentos para antes de dormir?"

"No."

"Muévete. Necesito más espacio."

"Deja de quejarte o vete a tu propia habitación."

"Todavía no creo que esto se considere un cuento para antes de dormir, princesa."

"No le prestes atención a Apá, Charlie. ¡Por favor, léenos el libro!"

"Sí, vamos Charlie," vitoreó Teddy, quien estaba aplastado junto a su hermana en su cama.

"Muy bien, cálmense." Charlie se aclaró la garganta dramáticamente, lo que causó que los niños se rieran. "_El agitacion en la calle era como el zumbido de las moscas. Los fotógrafos se apiñaban... _"

-FIN -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: El título del capítulo es inspirado de una canción infantil inglesa que data de al menos 1744. La traducción que sigue es propia: Catarina, catarina vuela a casa, que está en llamas y tus hijas se han muerto, Todas menos una, llamada Ana, escondida debajo de la cacerola. Original: Ladybird, ladybird fly away home, Your house is on fire and your children are gone, All except one, and her name is Ann, And she hid under the baking pan.
> 
> 2: El poema que recita La Muerte se llama "A Ballad of Trees and the Master" por Sidney Lanier. La traducción es propia. Aunque si saben inglés, les recomiendo leer el original porque es bellísimo.
> 
> 3: El libro que Charlie comienza a leer al final es "The Cuckoo's Calling" por Robert Galbraith, también conocido como JK Rowling.


End file.
